Darkness Falls
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x OC M for later Two females join a coven and perhaps vampires really can bite more than it can chew when they learn about the complicated, zombie hunting, narcissist human that wraps the Akatsuki coven boss round her point blank barrel. Chap9 UP!
1. Life is

[ When the vampires came the human's were forced to fight back, creating super humans to defend us. Shadow zombies or 'ghouls' as they were called were the first to be experimentally tested on for this possible army, mindless and long lasting they fought for us but lost, they began to turn on us, the human race was then falling and at a rapid pace throughout our losing battle. Soon we tried again by creating myth's only defence against the legions of undead, were-wolves with strong bodies and teeth to match a steak knife house; but that too back fired and soon all hope was lost.  
Any surviving human went into hidden, dwelling's in fear and hatred of what their world had become, but this was dawning impossible as we had made our very defence our greatest weakness. Werewolves had their scene of smell and the eyesight of 3 miles, their strength and stamina made running impossible. The shadow zombie's instinct's became powerful, fast on their feet and lurked the dark recesses of alleyways and houses, waiting for unsuspecting humans to come in to the sanctum in hope of safety, their foolish mistake of locking them selves in only to meet their fate. As for the vampire's; they had their smell, speed and strength, power's that proved them to be a better match for any misjudging fighter, no one was safe from them.

After years of turmoil a confidential agreement's act was produced in which gave a settlement for border-line peace, for those who knew nothing of what the under rules were for this knew no better than an innocent child. Government's agreed to forfeit their survival by giving the vampire's host's, people who no one would miss, people who no one knew, the forgotten, lost even the children that parent's left behind were enough to satisfy their hungering passion for blood. They became livestock for them and in return we were granted some kind of protection, the leader of the werewolves however finally agreed to take signature in this after months of debate and stated that he would only sign if part of the city was given to him and his people to own and rule over. Only the zombie's whom were mindless where left but they were easily led into reconcile in underground rail stations and sought refuge in sewer's, any dark places they could find to become lost, blind and became nothing more than vermin.

Eventually this came to an end when each faction declared war, plummeting the world into a downward spiral of darkness and eventually the human race that was stuck in the middle became nothing more than a zoo attraction and imprisoned as 'live stock' or slaves, captivity for the dammed as the nightmare's themselves provoked, some human's evaded the capture but became weak if they could not fend off throughout the night's of suspense, you didn't know what was stalking above, below and even upon the ground. ]

Deep in the darkness of the city the street's were empty and lifeless, the water upon the ground being splashed across the open grooves like freshly spilled blood when heavy hooves clap across the ground resonating a clicking chap over the bumps of the cobbled road. Large and sleek black Shire-horses shunt their heads and slam the ground when the chauffer upon the black and elegant carriage flicks his whip for them to hurry up, inside the silk and cushioned room is a single light in the centre where only leg's can be seen. Two figure's lean into the darkness while one stare's at the wall in front of them, the other seeming enthused about the ride. The bored expression and cold drawn eye's shift every so often to idly look at the gothic curtain's made of some kind of expensive satin, the other glance's at them before pouting.

"are you still angry? I said I was sorry, I know I promised we wouldn't live in a coven…" she mumble's shifting in the darkness while watching the cross-legged jean's on the other side shift and change to the other leg.  
"you haven't spoke to me at all this evening!" she state's letting the moonlight outside penetrate the window blocked by her golden blonde locks, the darkness fading to a tinted grey as the other woman stays staring icily at the wall in front of her as if it would start to crack and chip. Leaning back against the red interior leather seats the lightening blue eyes of the woman shimmer with annoyance before turning her head and folding her arms much like a tantrum, the already excusive bust starting to overwhelm the purple low-cut top.

Turning back she lower's her head slightly to sigh softly, eye's shifting to stare outside before taking a keen eye in the black iron gates now passing them to either side. "looks like we're here" she chirps shifting to the other side of the small compartment to be in front of the silver eye's line sight, they seem dead to the world around her before snapping back to realty when she hears cold finger's snapping in her face. "we're here! c'mon get out and get the bags" she usher's jumping out of the moving vehicle without a single judder were as the other stay's seated and wait's firmly until the horse's firmly and finally stop.

Getting out and down the step's to the dusty cement below she turns to look up at the large and obnoxious mansion that was the kind of thing you would only see in a romance movie, taking the bags from the man she doesn't make any eye contact with him but only nods. Her friend clasping her hands together and twirling to let the black skirt lift up as she stare's with wide eyes at the new home, glancing from the large windows to the emotionless stare of her friend she rolls her eyes and skips over to put an arm round her shoulder. "you'll like it here, you just need some time to get used to it. Maybe you'll make some human friends to!" she squeaks bubbly while striding towards the door's followed slowly by the soft and gentle tap of kitten heel's that follow up the single patio stone and marble step and into the large and exotic hallway that smelled overwhelmingly of perfume to cover up the blood and ripped flesh.

The woman stood wrapped up in a long ankle length black and red coat strapped right up to the very top of the high rise collar that brushes over her cheeks, the end of the cloak that hits her feet swaying almost invisibly through the hallway after the leading blonde whom is skipping and touching everything she see's. Eye's shifting to go slightly blunt at the annoying sight of many steps going up while other's go no where in particular just for show, the corridor's outlaid with fine marble and elegant black carpets, the walls covered in all sorts of ornaments from old paintings that seem to have eyes that follow to old armour and weapons. Walking calmly her eyes scan silently before sharply shifting to see the other member disappear up another flight of stairs then back down towards her and stop.

"I think we're lost…" she mumbles glancing round the area before something comes to mind. "wait here I'll get some directions" she states before having her arm taken to stop her, turning to look oddly at her friend she stands watching the icy woman give out a dramatic and deep sigh. Staring in confusion she turns her head to see figure's bursting out from the walls seeming rather interested in the sound of fresh human. "…you're too good at this luring thing" shaking her head the blonde waves slightly at one of them. "sorry but we're a little lost, where are the 'A.B+' suites?" seeming rather disappointed they point cold finger's towards the end of the hallway, nodding they slowly walk away. Standing at the door they unlock it and step in, the blonde squeaking at the large and luxurious room while the bored one attempts to shut the door with her foot while holding several bags and goes to her own room to drop them down.  
Inside the room they had a large bathhouse with a hot-tub, the ceiling decorated in gothic carvings while each room is given heavy drapes to keep the sunlight out. Their kitchen was open and connected to a bar with the latest in gadget's, there was plenty of different things in the rooms to look at and soon the golden sunlight locks dissipated onto the sofa.

"ah, it was so hard finding the room!" she chirps as if it were herself that had carried the heavy bags up the mountain's of stairs, rolling her eyes the red cloaked woman goes into her bedroom to stare at the double bed silently. There was something off about this room, she felt watched, the large pictures with plenty of eyes didn't help her as a soft mumble parts her pale petal pink lips. Stepping round the outside her metallic eyes move to stare at a large plasma T.V then at more painting's that followed her every movement, her friend skipping back from the doorway and into the apartment. "I just spoke to one of our next door neighbours, he said there was about 10 of them in one room! We're so lucky to be on our own aye? I know how much you dislike too many people" rustling into her bags she pulls out a collar and places it round the woman's neck before it is hidden behind the cloak again. "I've invited them over for drinks…go for a walk or something so i can fix the room!" being shoved out the woman turns to stare at the door with a soft blink of confusion, eyes scanning the hallways were the paranoia seemed to dissipate.

Other slaves walked the hallways cleaning and the lights were on meaning that most of the vampire's were busy somewhere else. Many people pause to stare at the new face as if she were some kind of new species, there was no other female humans round her which did stir some confusion however it is lost to the sight of many females expressing interest like sex obsessed zombies to the vampires in a study. They look up at her passing by and peering in before she turns her head away and keeps walking, the sound of one scurrying after her takes her attention. On turning she springs up against the wall to let the attacker lunge onto the ground, their legs sticking up as they lay flat against the floor.

"Tobi is a good booooy~" they squeak with annoyance getting up to stare at her harsh eyes. "Tobi hasn't seen you before! Are you a new pretty lady?" staring silently at him the apparently dim-witted werewolf backs up and turns his eyes away from the penetrating silver. "y-you can speak right?" he squeaks curiously to no reply, the expressionless eyes behind the cloak change as she walks away hoping not to get involved, a werewolf in a vampire's coven was a headache enough for her without having to spend time with one. Being grabbed she stares at the back of the tufts of black hair, giving a rather confused expression the werewolf drops her down onto the ground again in the library. "Tobi retrieved the pretty lady!" he squeals going to sit at the foot of a blonde obediently, she glances at all of the females who, after careful study, were apparently vampire 'wenches'.

"I've never seen this one before!" they snaps in chime but not a single one makes eye contact, apparently her cold silver eyes that held no life or way of seeing emotions worried them. "she has a heart beat!" another squawks with a glare while the males eyes suddenly shift to her, the silver flickering a dangerous vibe of warning. "she's warm!…this is so weird" they seem excited as they start touching her, the expression of nothing turning to a soft 'what-the-hell' expression. "her bones stick out…she mustn't have any blood on her at all!" they shout un-needingly almost deafening her in the process, all stepping back with a confused expression. "she must have a good master…she's clean and doesn't smell like most of them…" they all glance at Tobi who gives a short 'huh?' sound, her expression turns back to a cold stare while trying to ignore the touching until one tries to touch her inappropriately ending in her leaping backwards and lifting her arms up in defence. "has some spring in her to!…this is so exciting" they sounded hungry now while moving closer, her stepping backwards until she backs into something.  
"hello Lilenore!!!" the woman's head shunting side ways in a frazzled manner as her master grabs her into a hug. "oh, hello again! So I guess you met my pet" she giggles watching all of the women back off in annoyance.

Lilenore slowly regains her hearing and stands up straight losing the vampire behind her back as she comes round so as not to be towered over by the raven haired human. "I hope you said hello to them" she sternly states watching her eyes blunting to every high pitched sound. "…er you okay?" she enquires watching the pet turn and look down at something, what was probably 'Tobi' was crawling at the back of her. The temptation to kick him in the orange swirl mask was overwhelming her system but the master see's through this and pulls the werewolf away quickly. "Tobi, I don't think you want to get that close to her…she has a tendency to hit, kick and bite…and do really weird things" she laughs while the boy gives a disgruntled sound of confusion, the raven haired woman giving a glare of annoyance to the description that just made her sound savage.

Waiting for the perfect moment she turns and leaves the room while the master gloats on about different things to the males, striding the hallway she slows down eventually when there is no sound round her but the squeaks made on the old floorboards and the scratching of mice at the skirting boards. Eyes tracing every surrounding as Lilenore stops to stare at a blunderbuss on the wall, hand reaching up to touch it as her sleeve disappears back. The icy metal sending tingles up her arm before she removes her hand, eyes tracing the reflection before catching green in the glass behind her in the distance of the hallway.  
Turning her head quickly there is nothing there but when she turns the same thing is still in the reflection, reaching up and touching the purple she turns her head again curiously.

Shifting with her finger's slowly trailing away she walks carefully towards the place it was situated before flinching gently to the sound of metal hitting the ground. Turning to look around Lilenore goes towards the corner and glances round each side of the corridor until spotting something circular on the ground, kneeling in front of it she picks it up and stands staring at the circle with a triangular symbol in the middle. Apparently it was some kind of relic necklace but there was nothing round for it to have fallen from, holding it in her hand she begins to walk down the corridor again.

The feeling of being lost made her calm and relaxed in her own thoughts and the pleasurable sounds of nothing, she rarely got this with her 'master' bringing her to nightclubs all the time and now to here where slaves, vampires and a loud werewolf live. Being entranced in her thoughts she does not notice a closed door in which she walks directly into, the cold silver fazing back in to stare at the sleek pine polish that smelled strongly of blood. Glancing gently at the door handle the raven haired human turns the handle and pushes it open to a gentle creeked ajar, eyes peeping into the darkness until the light from the crack on the door shines upon a dressing table. Realising this was someone's bedroom she shuts the door and turns to get away from the room before getting in trouble but her eyes shift and then her body to go back to the door that screamed for her to venture inside.


	2. Spiteful and Cunning

The fact that there was nothing in the air but dust made her curious, shutting the door carefully and flicking on the light the room was apparently completely empty of life. Bed sheets untouched and gritty from years of abandonment and the clothes that were hung up were slightly frayed at the stitches from pests that had gotten hungry and spiders creating webs, the carpet on the other hand was black and soft, it could ahve been mistaken for a brandnew item if it were not for the dried blood stains that cropped round the bed post's.

Staring out of the window she gapes at how high she was in the building, this must have been the very top and corner to the back of the mansion. Most of the vampires probably lived at the very bottom or middle section, pausing she stares at a large coffin leaning upright against a wall that was probably the cleanest part of the room. Stepping to it she runs her pale white and sharp nails against the pine before she grips the edge but stops, there could be something in the coffin and opening it would probably result in it getting a rude awakening. Vampires that woke up on the wrong side of the bed got vicious and a human was probably like a battle confrontation to be disturbed by.

Inciting her thoughts she finally breaks to a conclusion and grabs either side to push it over, if something was inside it would stay asleep until she made a sound which she wasn't going to do. Steadily she peers into the casket and then gives a dull expression, empty as suspected but what interests her is the hole and tunnel to the bottom. Leaning and peering down she gives a soft hum before sitting down and dangling her legs over the edge, the coffins lid shut back over before she shuts her eyes and pushes away from the edge. The burst of speed sending adrenaline into her system as she slides vigorously down the dark tunnel, feeling the curve lift or drop and shoot her off the tunnel for a split second before she lands and starts to spiral downwards, a soft amused chuckle leaving her lips at the exciting event.

Seeing the light her arms shoot up and her legs out to try slow down, squeaking the tunnel's edges she comes to an abrupt stop only inch's from the hole. Giving a thankful sigh Lilenore pokes her head out of the tunnel before being confronted by a confused grunt.  
"Lilenore!? What are you doing up there!!" someone squeals in shock as her bored eyes turn to look downwards at the heads peering up, all of them giving confused expressions before watching her head disappear back into the hole and then legs stick out. "that's too high for you to jump!" her master complains in her annoying voice giving a raspy gasp when the red comes completely from the hole to plummet.

All watching as she hit's the ground and rolls to a skidding halt across the floor, one leg knelt towards her with one stretches out to slow her down and keep balance, her hands straight so that only her fingertips touch the floor and her body curled close to her thigh's. "…how do you do that?!" her master pines in a whining voice watching the tall red cloaked raven get up and neatly rub away the dust that seemed to collect round her. "how did you get in the roof, you are probably the weirdest person I have ever met!" her master complains again in annoyance watching Lilenore shrug, all heads turning except her own to shouting and swearing.

"Jashin! I lost by fucking necklace again!" an albino snaps bitterly glancing at the female silently then to the group, after some moments he pauses in his swearing to glance at the tall woman outstretching her pale hand to produce the necklace that dropped for her earlier. "bitch, where did you find my fucking necklace?" he takes it happily and stares at it with a smirk, Lilenore shrugs and then glances at the new faces. Eyes taking quick interest in a ginger vampire with more bolts in his face than a rollercoaster then to a woman beside him with blue hair and a piercing in her lip. Lilenore stares at the hole now gone and replaced with the slab, that must have been why they were looking up at the time to see her pop out.

"Lilenore, please don't find anymore weird things? I still can't stomach the time you brought back that ghoul with the nails for eyes and a bike chain in his neck…that was not a 'cool' discovery" the blonde complains watching Lilenore roll her eyes broadly, it Was cool…until it barfed up and onto her master's brand new shoes, the through makes her lips curl up and her eyes become evil and amused. "…Lilenore you're scaring me" she complains watching the expression fade back to nothing, the soft chuckle leaving her lips as she turns to leave again, it was boring in the room listening to them talk about vampire news and other things that were nothing new to her.

"your slave is really…weird Sybilla" the blue haired woman states giving a blunt point to the flurry of red disappearing out the corner of the door.  
"she can't help it…" Sybilla shrugs with a soft smile. "has a thing for getting bored easily" they nod slowly still miffed about the weird slave, the fact that she was female and still human just added more to the pile.

Walking the opposite way this time the raven haired woman finds another empty corridor and a large door, inside is a vast library filled with many different books making her gasp in awe. Striding through the columns Lilenore picks up a book from the table, something about insurance and taxes, keeping her thumb in place she flicks the pages before putting it back down on the right page. Hearing something shift behind her Lilenore turns to glance at the bulge of black and red, silver eyes scanning upwards to the red and green behind a mask and hood. Staring into the cold of the multicoloured eyes she parts her lips to say something but is beaten to it by the deep, dark, rich and annoyed voice of the beholder.

"what are you doing in here…I thought I told the females to stay away from me" he glare's sternly while she just gives a expressionless stare that gives a flicker of thought, shifting from in front of him she nods her head and goes to leave him alone. Standing by a book shelf she rustles through them before picking up a book to stare at, the sitting down vampire glaring when she comes back over to him. "I thought I told you to…" staring at the book he glares suspiciously at her, she puts the book down then disappears down another bookcase corridor like maze.

Staring at the book he flicks the pages for a moment before hearing the raven haired woman from before shifting at the table away from him, watching her scanning through a book he shifts his eyes away for a couple of minutes before jumping and almost gripping his chest when he finds her sitting right next to him, her head and eyes keeping keenly to the old and crumbiling leather back novel.  
"how did you…" he mutter's with an annoyed voice, she moved too quiet for him to even hear her move closer. Watching the raven haired girl for a moment she turns the page before glancing up at him with another expressionless stare before looking back down, the tanned vampire goes back to counting. Hearing the door to the library open noisily he turns his head to look.

"Kakuzu, Sir. Have you seen a woman?…she has a red coat and black hair" Sybilla enquires for once seeming scared of another vampire, he glares before turning his head to say something to the annoyance that was sitting next to him but was now gone.  
"she was here just a moment ago" he mumbles peering round to find that any evidence of her was now gone, the books and chairs placed as if they had never been moved or even used by anyone.

"darn…she is always doing this. Thank you Sir, if you do see her please send her back to the room for dinner" nodding he watches her run swiftly from the room before he shifts to jump again to see the red coat sitting right next to him again with her book, glancing at him again the silver flickers for a moment before Kakuzu glares at her, his nostrils shift as he sniffs her, the glare fading to small astonishment to the scent.  
"human…" he mumbles watching her get up and push the chair in, putting the book away Lilenore leaves the room swiftly before he can say anything else.

Back in the room the human hides in her bedroom after having a quick bath, head nuzzled sheepishly into the covers as she starts to fall asleep. Sounds outside of the room get louder when she turns onto he side to stare at her cupped hand, so much for a nap before Sybilla leads people into the room. Lilenore's side nipping as her arms produce Goosebumps to the chill of the air beyond her abundance of blankets and cover's as she gets up and dressed into her coat, PJ's under neith before she gets back onto the bed and closes her eyes again. "Lilenore! We have company don't be rude" her master yelps forming a deep sigh part the raven haired human's lips. Rolling her legs off the side of the bed to stand up almost instantly Lilenore rub's the sleep from her metallic eyes as she leaves the room.

Peering sheepishly at them all she yawns softly before going to the mini-bar for a martini on the rocks. "she looks about ready to fall asleep" the blue toned man mumbles sounding rather dissapointed while watching her wander past and lock her bedroom door, the key placed back in her pocket before she downs the alcohol and widens her eyes. what were they expecting? Her to do a back flipa nd play fetch? dance the cha-cha-cha and sing 'i feel so pretty' ?

"she doesn't sleep well in new places" Sybilla shrugs looking right at Lilenore who just grumbles.  
"noisy bitch…" she snaps bitterly taking them all by surprise, Sybilla squeals and grabs her into a hug.  
"your talking to me again!!" she chirps happily squeezing tightly but the human seems unknown to it, Lilenore grunts at her and says nothing more making the blonde pout.  
"she just insulted you…" one states but the master just shrugs.  
"I don't really mind, Lilenore is just a big teddy bear on the inside! I call it affectional insults" she giggles patting the humans head while they watch her silver eyes flicker.

"are you patronising me you arrogant wench?" she turns and growl angrily making the master glare and smirk at the same times.  
"your just angry because I'm right…" she mutter's with a laugh watching Lilenore rolls her eyes and then coldly stare at them all.  
"I'll make…snacks for the guests" she mumbles getting grabbed back by Sybilla who shakes her head urgently.

"it's okay…I don't want you experimenting on my guests again…" she mumbles watching Lilenore groan.  
"I told you, I don't know how the laxative's got into his hot blood" the raven haired woman mutters as they all give her strange and cautious stares.  
"you don't know how an Entire bottle of laxatives got into my boyfriends drink?…Lilenore the bottle didn't just sprout legs, walk from the Locked cupboard and pour it's self!" Sybilla snaps watching the raven haired woman chuckle at the thought.

"he was rude to me after I was courteous, he deserved it" she mutter's giving a bored undertone watching her master growl loudly.  
"arg…you're impossible…" Sybilla sigh's walking away to join the other vampires while Lilenore goes to the sofa and watches the T.V. Flicking every channel she stops on a bounty sport's channel to watch them chase down a Shadow zombie.

Zombies running right, left and centre while the vampires run round trying not to get hit, the woman rubs her temple to every missed bullet and badly coordinated group tactic. The girl shooting up to the end credits that state a prize and money for anyone who joins their next T.V. show, the vampires turn their heads to the sound of an absently fluttering heart as the human grabs paper and a pen to scrawls down the information, dates and times for the hunting meeting.  
"you do realise that is real right?" the tanned man from before murmur's having his own turn to just randomly appear next to her on the sofa, the other vampire's widening their eyes to the sight of the new vampire; clearly they had never noticed or felt him enter and even though they knew him they seemed uneasy.

"I know" she states bluntly scribbling the last of it down before letting the T.V resume playing, on the back she writes down different numbers and letters before pausing to think, scribbling out a couple numbers and doing it again.  
"you have to be a vampire or a were-wolf to hunt or you'll get killed?" a blonde male enquires getting a short blank as she scribbles down everything else and pockets the paper.  
"Sybilla, can I go on this one?" she enquires while the vampire turns her head to stare at the screen.

"if you go on that one, how are you going to go on the bounty trip down on the southern boarder?" she enquires curiously, Lilenore just grins.  
"I can use the bounty money I've saved up and the money from killing that king!…these guys are killing the babies so the money is good as mine!" she proudly states turning to watch a vampire get snagged and bitten by many of them, if it weren't for him being a vampire he'd be one of them by now.  
"but you don't have any bullets…you used the last ones killing that lord down by the sewer system at the end of town" she points out handing Lilenore a cup of juice, the only thing she could make without ruining it but even then there was always either too much water or too much of the actual diluting juice.

"I'll go home and get my supplies, they needed shifted here anyway" she states while the vampires watch in silence and complete confusion.  
"do you have any of the heart stoppers?" the blonde master enquires gaining a nod.

"have a good set fit for an army in the compartment, I didn't need it since it was a solo take down I was on for the week" Lilenore states coolly while growling at the screen. "shoot him in the head you idiot, the gastric acid will…ouch" she winces and closes one eye when the zombie's insides burst and start burning the vampire who is writhing about the place. "these guys aren't trained in killing are they?" she shakes her head with a sigh, the tanned vampire gives a strange stare.

"if you're a hunter, where's your pass?" he enquires as she pulls out a license with Sybilla's details.  
"I wanted to be a hunter but it turned out Lilenore ended up being my body guard…we split the money 80% 20%…" Sybilla gives a disgruntled sound of defeat at this point. "I only get 20% because I'm only standing about 'screaming' and hiding while she kills everything" the raven haired woman gives a rather pleased yet frustrated grumble.  
"you could at least try…" she mumbles shaking her head before glaring at the screen. "it climbs on the roof when you do that…no, no! don't shoot the walls you'll just lure in more…" she yelps raising her fist in complete annoyance as more than they can handle begins to appear.

"you should have your own T.V show Lilenore…tell them all how to really hunt" Sybilla points out giving a sarcastic tone before watching her pet mumble.  
"it would be a waste of time teaching incompetent fools such as your self how to hunt if you can't render it through basic instincts. You were spoon-fed your blood since they you became one unlike myself who had to fight for my life out there every night for 5 years" Sybilla's eyebrow twitches while a shadow lulls over her eyes.

"your starting to sound high and mighty, remember your place Lilenore" the pet pauses before nodding her head.  
"sorry your highness, wont happen again…if you excuse me. I want to get my things from the house" being grabbed Sybilla glares.  
"last time I let you do something on your own outside, you ended up on the 2 am news hour for leading 50 zombies through times square!" she yelps angrily while Lilenore just smiles sweetly.

"I made us plenty of money that night…and got you a news coverage. You still haven't thanked me for getting you that free bar access for being basically a celebrity" Sybilla release's her grip slightly before sighing. "my help doesn't go without a price" she mumbles while the vampire glares.  
"you're a leech! And they call vampire's blood suckers" she squeaks watching the raven haired woman chuckle.

"a leech that puts the bread on the table, keeps you from getting killed and stops people like your boyfriend from harming you" she shrugs taking pleasure in embarrassing the vampire female who was actually a faint pink, an achievement when your stone cold. "that and if I wasn't there for you then you know…" she mumbles gripping the door handle and twisting the knob to leave.

"I'll go with her if you want?" someone mumbles before Lilenore shakes her head.  
"Sybilla will kill me if one of you is harmed in the middle of it" the red coat shrugs watching the tanned one get up.  
"I'll take her, I'm a bounty hunter as well so I'm sure with her crippled emotional narcissism and my logic we might actually get somewhere" he mumbles following the tall black haired human out of the door and out into the hallway, slaves cowering at the high and mighty Kakuzu while vampire's dissapear from sight until he passes by.


	3. Secrets and Codes

Slowly walking the cold abyss of the street's Lilenore mutter's from behind her cloak while the miser follows behind, even with her height he still towered well above her creating a shadow that devoured her own upon the bloodstained concrete.

"we could have taken the car…but someone decided that the covens transport would be a nice event. For Sybilla perhaps, not me" she mumbles drearily stopping to glance down the alleyway to check for potential danger before carrying on through the dank and musky air of downtown Tokyo, flashing in the distance stood a backstage door that illuminates a sickly green.  
"put this over your eyes" handing him a black cap he stares at it before turning his eyes to her whom was pulling the hood from behind her red cloak up. A man in black stands smoking a cigarette in the open air before staring the woman down, a smirk trailing his lips to the sight of the human.

"welcome, please go right ahead…is this man with you?" his voice questioning them as he trails his amber eyes over the both of them, the raven haired woman nods vacantly while passing him by, Kakuzu giving a short glance to the man before following her through the doorway and into the darkness of the room. Inside many evening drinkers sit at the tables trying to drug their woe's away, a bartender leaning in a bored manner against the bar.  
Kakuzu glances round himself slowly to all of the mixed races going from human to werewolf but there was no fighting, not even the vampires where going for them; in-fact instead of attacking each other they were actually drinking and playing cards against each other in a corner while chortling over the football stations. The tanned vampire turns when he is elbowed by the smaller woman.

"stop staring" she mumbles in a husked whisper turning her head back to concentrate of the tender whom was now rather interested in the new specimen.  
"what'll it be toots?" the man smirks hitching an eyebrow while she leans in to murmur gently, she ignores the stroking of the bartender's finger up her arm were as Kakuzu glares.

"the silver swan, who living had no note" she mumbles to watch the rather greasy man stop flirting and straighten up, the large dog-eared grin that was once on his lips now gone and replaced with slight fear yet honour of something. Lilenore and Kakuzu step calmly and wearily away from the bar to a 'management only' door where they pause, the man knocks swiftly before bowing and leaving as fast as possible without looking back.

"what's--" he is stopped by her elbowing him in the stomach, finger placed to the mask where his lips would be. Giving an annoyed yet perplexed grunt he watches Lilenore becoming agitated and weary of her surroundings, entering the room she shut's it behind Kakuzu before giving a deep and relieved sigh. "can I speak now?" he enquires while she only nods and starts to rummage the room for different objects.

"hold this" she mumbles handing him a set of key's that looked like something a prison guard would carry to get into every cell quickly. "ok…got everything from here" she comment's putting everything back where it belongs quickly and then scurrying to the door. "shh…" she mumble's towards him pushing the hood back up to cover her eyes again, the miser following her back out into the smoke filled air where he only gets so far before being pressed backwards by the humans body.

Shutting the door again Lilenore curses under her breath before running towards the fire escape window, when the key's that bind it shut do not open she grumbles. "Kakuzu, can you get out there without being seen and open the window?" she enquires while the miser give's a strange stare, glaring softly at him he rolls his eyes and punches a great hole through the window. The human stares at the glass then at him but before she can say anything the sounds of a ruckus outside sets her into motion, flinging herself out onto the fire escape she glances round swiftly.  
"dammed, they've removed the steps…" she hisses staring round the darkness of the alleyway before widening her eyes to the tanned vampire lord picking her small and light frame up, flinging himself from the creaking metal to the roofs above when a gun chips the stone of the building close to their heads.

Jumping from each building to the next they keep moving without rest for several minutes until stopping when the coast is clear and they are far enough away from the bar. "I asked you to open the window, not smash it…" she glare's only receiving a small 'pfft' followed by being dropped on her bum to the ground.  
"what was that about?" he snaps with a glare giving her the large set of key's again, the human get's up to rub away the dirt and grumble at the stinging of her tailbone.

"just obtaining what I lost" she states calmly starting to walk back to the main street to check that there is nothing around them, heading out into the flickering streetlamps the heavens open up to allow a low rain pelt the ground while the moon shines a silver gleam. Stopping in front of an apartment complex Lilenore stare's up at another fire escape leading up then to Kakuzu expectantly.

"there will be ghouls stalking about, as much as I love to shoot them, I don't have anything to fire at them right now" the tanned vampire glare's for a moment while she stares waiting for him to find an answer, growling he grabs the raven haired woman by the collar and flings her with all his might upwards which for him didn't take very much. The woman shaking her arms when she starts to plummet back down towards the concrete, eyes shutting until the cold rush of air stops forming underneath her. Kakuzu stands on the very edge of the building with her held bridal style, her cold pale hands gripping onto his cloak zip tightly almost letting the long talon like nails pierce the fabric. "don't do that" she snaps bitterly with a rough scowl while he just stares 'innocently' back.

"do what?" he enquires acting as if he did nothing wrong.  
"make me fall" the raven haired human snaps coldly while he blinks and suddenly rocks himself against the very edge of the high rise building. "stop that…you're going to fall…quit it!" she growls watching him rock one last time and give off a fast and unsteady 'whoa!'. Lilenore's metallic eyes widen then crumble shut in horror of them suddenly going backwards, after a few minutes there is a cold and menacing chuckle resonated through her ears, the vampire vibrating against her chest as she keeps her arms tightly round his neck.

Standing on the wall of the building he smirks behind the mask at her horrified expression that was once plastered and coated with a pale and calm expression most of the time. Lilenore glances round then at the window to her old apartment, turning her head to stare at the pleasant smirk across his lips her eyebrow twitches.

"that wasn't funny!" she snaps opening the window and climbing in to make sure the vampire can't do the same thing again.  
"don't think you can control me…there are consequences" the miser darkly states with an icy stare while the human runs round the house grabbing everything that had been left behind.

Soon enough the room was empty of anything obvious while she grabs and pulls at different small hand guns and different bullet's to place in a silver case that she had brought with her, extra clothes and bags were also pulled and packed together along with a couple smoke bombs and grenades. The tanned miser watching from a chair while she places the final items into the case which was a laptop and several books on different things.

"ok…let's go get the car" she mumbles stepping towards the window again, the tanned vampire glare's at her while she just rolls her eyes and climbs onto the ledge. "then I'll jump instead" she shurgs steadying at the ledge.

"you wouldn't be stupid enough…" he grumbles before widening his eyes to watch her fall away from the building, sticking his head out he growls at her suicidal jump and skids down the side of the building to catch her on the way down. "your completely insane…" the tanned vampire snarl's watching the lips of Lilenore curl up when her feet touch the ground again.

"thanks, 'kuzu" she chuckles trotting off towards the street were many abandoned cars lay in waste.  
"…what did you just call me?!" he bellows loudly in anger while she winces and turns with a bitter glare.  
"are you trying to get us killed?!" she whispers in a low snap running towards a small banana coloured mini, the tanned vampire stares at it with a sweating brow, how was he supposed to get into something that compact?  
"I don't know if I'm the one trying to get us killed" he mutter's watching her throw everything into the boot and get into the front.

"use the back for your size, vampires are built to squeeze them selves" she mumbles coolly feeling the car start to bend backwards from Kakuzu's weight but she says nothing and starts to drive through the street without the lights on because it would only attract attention. Back at the large obnoxious mansion Lilenore throws the keys to Sybilla while dragging her own things towards the door, Kakuzu coming out of the back looking like one of those cartoon clown family parodies where they all come out of a minuet car.

Inside the room the human does not appear for some time until the master starts to complain about being hungry, the males watching as she takes a needle and some anaesthetic from the cupboard to hand to Lilenore.  
"just a small snack" the blonde chirps in a delighted manner watching the human rub the cotton over her artery and then pierce the skin slowly, every vampire watching intently while licking their lips slowly. The crimson fluid coming out slowly when she pulls the top backwards letting it make a waved motion right to the centre of the syringe.

"anyone else getting turned on by that…" Kisame mumbles in a low voice to the other's who turn their heads and cross their legs in an ashamed manner, the miser staring without a single blink or turn away from the sight.  
"thanks Lilenore" Sybilla chirps in a delighted manner taking the warm liquid away to pop the lid off and sniff it, a sigh of joy leaving her lips as she downs it quickly, the human only slightly greyer than usual before a shudder courses down her body. "ah! It's so sweet" the blonde giggles with her lips curled up.  
"why don't you just bite her…?" Pein enquires curiously, too trying to take control over his male hormones.

"well, we both thought that it would be awkward and this was an easier way to get the blood without killing or scarring her 'precious' throat" the vampire female laughs while the human just rolls her eyes. "can't say I can complain though, because I don't bite her; Lilenore's blood is as sweet as possible because she hasn't done anything to make it impure" she laughs while the raven haired woman smirks, it was true; if the human had never been bitten before nor had any kind of intimate passion with anyone then it made their blood basically like fine, rich and upper-class wine that only a king could get his hands on.

"…she's never done anything to intoxicate her blood?" Kisame enquires curiously getting a nod, their eyes glancing between each other with small shock.  
"ever considered selling her, un?" Deidara smirks watching the human start to turn a sour glare upon him.  
"she'd probably kill them…" Sybilla laughs sipping the last dreg of blood in the vile and giving a pleasant sigh, once everyone had gone back to their own rooms for the morning sun rise Lilenore had decided it to be the best time to have some relaxation while all the vampires slept.

Cleaning until that afternoon the raven haired woman flutters her eyes open gently to stare down at the empty floor sheepishly from the tip of a broom that she had been lazily leaning on. Groaning softly and sighing she pushes away from the standing position against the wall to step across the cold floor to pull out clothes, towels and other accessories. Today was her chance to try out the new hot tub while everyone was asleep and she wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity, striding to the bathroom she stares round the elegant area with awe.

It had been equipped with a single large black marble table with a just as big mirror and lights, petals scattered around and floating on the clear and clean empty water waiting for products to be added. Clean white towels scattered along the polished silver rack, and in several baskets, floor and black marble table sit various bottles filled with liquids for every thing.

"hair, body…nails…feet" Lilenore marvels over this while taking a large purple bottle and pouring it out into the water of the king sized bathtub, watching it in a mesmerized manner while it begins to swirl and cast a lemon and lavender scent into the air. Petals skim the water's sudden ripples to bob up and down before being captured in a wave from the young woman sinking in and giving off a deep and relaxed gasp.

Slunk in the hot water Lilenore shudders and stretches and twists, throwing the soapy bubbles she had poured around before sampling the scents of the luxurious smelling shampoo until stopping and taking a whiff from a black bottle with no label and giving a hum at its beautiful scent. Without another thought she squeeze's it out into her hand's and shudders at the melting and cold texture it gives off, it smelt divine in her opinion as she lathers it through her long hair and scalp until there was nothing but white and soppy bubbles.  
Finally cleaning her body Lilenore takes another concoction from a blue bottle to her skin and face, the raven haired human's entire body sliding deep into the bath until only her eyes shine just above its murky top, a rubber duck that hadn't been there before floats by calmly until being yanked under by Lilenore's hands. Her sharp nails slice and stab at the soap playfully, glancing at an elusive bottle she takes it and reads the label casually.

"for cuts and bruises, fast heal for great effects…make your skin shine like the moon?" it only took 'moon' to convince her to slap it on everywhere but she takes care at her neck. Lazing into the deep water bubbles vibrate underneith her and up her spine sending a pleasured shudder throughout her system, every aching bone and tense muscle relaxing until she turns over and lazes with her eyes closed into her crossed arms, careful to keep herself from going under the water and drowning.


	4. Spiralling and Controlling

Groaning into the now luke warm water Lilenore gets out and begins scrubbing roughly at her sleek black and dripping locks before tying it back into a towel like bondage and wraps a special towel outfit around her self. Pressing her ear to the door there is no sound outside meaning that the room was empty thankfully, twisting the fine silver handle the human steps outside to which was now the coldest room possible.  
Scuttling to her own room with a chilly set of Goosebumps the raven haired hunter grabs at the bed clothes that lay out upon the fine bed sheets, freshly folded and ready to be put on. The black silk gown sliding on perfectly along with the slippers, flicking out the light she jumps into the bed and snuggles in to the fine black silk with red clouds.

Covers bundled so high around her that it felt like her own little world, everything she needed was here; a bed, a bath and clothes, warmth and solitude, no annoying sounds to wake her from the pleasant slumber. Looking to the grand-father clock it was still too early for the vampires to wake up but that was just perfect for her, this silence made her hyper however and with a swift twitch about she was childishly rustling through every cupboard and drawer, boxes on the counters and bags on the floor. All of this, until she stumbles upon something shining, singing for her to touch it.

On a dressing table sits make up and a fine jewellery bow, on a hook in the middle of the mirror dangles a necklace with white swans that hold an orb under their beak as their necks curve down elegantly. The crystal's middle projects rings going towards the centre creating a tiny dot like pupil, from this dot tear shaped black spins towards the outside, the orb glinting a lusting blood red on a silver chain which was held together by the same tear shapes but there is a hole in the ball's that hold the necklace together, the same kind of thing, without the orb or swans, she had seen Itachi wearing. With a couple minutes of fumbling with it she finally attaches it around her neck and her eyes avert to the mirror to look at it glint magically back. The shapes apparently changing to her mood.

Glancing around Lilenore's stares at a shelf with a strange and small plush toy that she can't help but blush at when her bright silver orbs take in it's chibi appearance, on picking it up she squeaks with joy and starts to hug it with glee before she jumps back onto the centre of her large four poster bed, Lilenore can't help but realise its completely made out of some kind of black string, if anyone saw her now she would probably die of embarrassment for showing such affections. It's very own white mask with red markings covered it's face with an added headband that held a symbol on it liek a waterfall, the toy it's self resembled some kind of lion.

Hugging it's soft textures further the usually cold hearted human leans back onto the bed holding it to her chest and would probably have suffocated it if it were infact alive, staring to the ceiling for a moment the raven haired woman randomly raises her arms up until she comes face to face with the toy, its bored yet angry looking expression made it almost life like.  
Peering to the clock ticking again she is surprised to see that it had gotten quite late so flicking the lights out again she gets into the bed nuzzling the doll close to her, wrapping the covers tightly back around to keep warm as well, her fingers rubbing affectionately at the cold orb around her neck. Nightfall comes too quickly for Lilenore who lazily stretches with a large and comfortable smile on her mouth, for a little while she lay in her own happy little place.

On a small night stand beside the alarm was a fresh looking red apple that she only pleasantly nibbles at carefully, doing a small thank you for the food before glancing to see clothes prepared in the closet. Remerging quickly with her clothes on she keeps the cloak hanging limply to the chair near her study, she would not need it today since she was going to be staying in the mansion for the entire week preparing for the 'games', brushing back her hair in front of the mirror to make sure she had 'premed' her self properly.  
Eyes glancing to the doll on the bed before the ghost like petal lips softly retain a smile, picking it up she gives the white masked tip a soft kiss before placing it under the bed covers to keep warm. Checking her self one last time she neatly pulls at her black top with a skull in the middle and white knee length combat shorts with red straps, the thin bony fingers pulling her fringe to weave over one of her eyes before she blushes happily at the outcome while fixing the chain on her new necklace which this time showed a single black hole in the middle.

Shouting and running outside of her own room reminds her of the company she had to put up with, groaning Lilenore could feel the migraine coming back to haunt her. Sliding out from the small lap of luxury the large living room was as usual a very cold atmosphere in comparison to her own heated room which makes her shudder softly, a yell follows her few steps towards the sofa.  
"give it back you dammed heathen!" Hidan snaps bitterly chasing Kisame round the room and almost tripping over the carpet when the blue toned shark man jumps over the sofa to stand next to Lilenore.

"I didn't take it!" he snaps with a growl trying to defend himself from the zealot whom throws another book, the human stepping away to keep away from the fight and sits down by the bookcase. The towering wood end casting an ominous black shadow over her as the raven haired girl reads a book silently, shifting beside her takes the silver orbs attention to glance at Kakuzu before dropping back down to the book. For some reason she felt watched but every time she glances about no one was looking at her, waiting she shoots her head up and glares about.

"what are you doing?" the tanned vampire enquires in a mumble counting his money, Lilenore weakens the glare to look back down at her book.  
"I feel watched…but when I look up its gone" turning the page the feeling does not appear again until a few minutes later, Sybilla squawking about music in the background but it is drowned out by the actual song.  
"…not Britney Spears…" the human groans grabbing out her I-pod and shoving the headphones in to sigh with relief, eyes scanning up to the miser who seems pissed off that he can't escape the squawking harpy's music.

~He'd dance to your beat, and steal your heart. And smile with those teeth and tear you apart~ the raven hums softly staring at the book until feeling the headphones being removed and the I-pod taken away.  
"I'm going for a walk, get your leash" the miser mutter's watching the raven haired human twitch an eyebrow and glare up at him.  
"you're a big guy, I'm sure you can walk on your own" Lilenore mutter's trying to take back her music player to no avail as Kakuzu holds it above his head. "and what leash? I'm not some pet" she grumbles in a bored tone standing up to get some height, arms reached upwards for his own hands before hearing a click.

"there you go, try not lose her…" Sybilla gives a nervous 'heh' towards the miser and a soft whimper of fear towards the confused stare of Lilenore who at this point in time was staring at the leather spike collar and lead that was now being held by the elder miser. "since your not a servant, or food, I have to do this…" she gives a soft wave before running away with her tail between her legs, the human's eyes turning to a vicious lake of ice while Sybilla plays the role of the titanic, her entire entity cowering behind the sofa.

"come on then pooch" the tanned vampire mutter's yanking her by the neck towards the door, the raven sticking her hands up to make a couple signs to Sybilla that makes her cringe in horror.  
"what did she say?" Sasori enquires quietly watching the master of the human gain her confidence again to stand up straight, hands fumbling with a table cloth.  
"she want's to talk to me later…" they give unsure stares before shrugging it off to get back to what they where doing, Hidan going back to beating the orange swirl to a pulp and Kisame lurking about at a fish tank that he insisted to be installed as entertainment.

Outside the miser had taken seat in an open down-staires study that is crowded with vampires having conversations or flirting with each other, the chained raven haired woman sitting on the floor with an enraged stare that was hidden by the blank and cold concentration on the legs of passing vampire or humans.  
"this is humiliating…" the woman groans leaning on her palm with crossed legs, the vampire lord ignoring her to chat with other people. Unknown to him that she wasn't going to sit back and take it like another human, with a swift click she prowls away and out into the hallway.

Only getting about halfway before being snatched and put back on the ground by the miser who now has Lilenore sitting in front of his feet so he can see her from the corner of this eye. Although he couldn't complain that it wasn't a bad thing since it attracted a few females over to flirt with after they watched the amusing sight, the raven haired woman watching male vampires and servants turn their heads to look at her then back to the group several times, that horrible feeling of being watched and the uncomfortable knowledge of what all these men probably need. If it wasn't for Kakuzu being there they would probably have already approached to talk or perhaps lead her off somewhere.

"she is very quiet…the ones on leads tend to be somewhat temperamental of their master…Especially the females" the brunette giggles while the human twitches her eyebrow and slants her lip slightly to bare part of her tooth.  
"I'm good with women" he smirks suggestively making Lilenore's eyebrow shift in a more rapid manner, sticking in her headphones she stares bluntly at the ground trying to drown out everything around her. Shifting to the side of the chair when someone comes to sit down, their pet sitting down on another seat, her head turning up to stare at the golden orbs and pale skin then to the pet with silver locks and glasses. Both shifting when the smug smile appears on her face, headphones removed as she waves at them.

"pleasant surprise, seeing you here. Snake-eyes" she coldly purrs curling the ends of her lips up into a devious and emotionless smile. The medic pet glaring at her while the tanned vampire stares at her then to Orochimaru.  
"looks like you went down in the world" the snake hisses with a laugh pointing to the chain lead, the woman glaring.  
"this stupid coven -expects- humans to wear it, it's a disgrace to my honour and when I find out who made the rule I will have my way with their immortal soul…" she harshly hisses back with glinting silver pupils, the miser starting to become angered with this comment, unknown to her that the head count was the very tanned vampire that she had been irritating since day one.

"I see you still have a way with death sentences" the medic grin's watching Lilenore roll her moonlight eyes.  
"I could do worse…but I suppose it would be unfair that you were not warned of my…troublesome…nature" the woman chuckles coolly, smiling sweetly making the air grow tense before releasing it.  
"what would you possibly do? Your owner there would probably kill you the second to did something bad" the snake murmur's hinting something but she ignores it and glares.  
"I do not have a master" the medic gives an estranged stare.  
"you're on a leash, you have a vampire holding it. And you say you don't?" he enquires while Lilenore groans and rubs her temple, she didn't have the patience to talk about this now but it would seem she hadn't much of a choice to relieve the boredom, however it was amusing that they where talking as if he wasn't in the room.

"Sybilla let him 'walk' me…" she mutter's pulling at the lead that took away her feeling of control over her own life, the chain constricting it's power. "why are you here anyway, this isn't your territory" she sternly states taking the roll of vampire, Kakuzu starting to be pushed out of the airspace even though he was sitting right next to them.  
"we have passports to be here for a meeting, perhaps a home" the snake hisses watching the human glare and snarl softly to herself.  
"the coven master would have to be a mindless dolt to let you into this mansion" she hisses feeling the leash tighten round her throat.

"really?…that's not very nice to say about him if he is the one who accepted you into this place…he rarely lets anyone from another part of the city in" the snake smuggly states watching the human shift uncomfortably.  
"they let Sybilla in here, she's the vampire, I'm the human. I would have to come anyway. However if it were up to me I would be at home rather than this dump" she glare's staring at all the vampires. "other humans can act scared of these people but I wont stay quiet…" she mutter's gasping slightly under the collar's pressure, head pulling away to give the leech less tension until having to move closer to Kakuzu to get oxygen.

"and what intentions would that be?" the white haired medic enquires, for some reason it felt as if they where trying to lure her into something but that wasn't going to stop her speaking her own mind.  
"you know very well why I would rather not live in such a large colony" the leech loosening the collar slightly, it hadn't dawned on her until now that unlike the snake and his annoying pet, other vampires weren't so laid back about humans being slanderous.

Unclipping the collar she pulls it off and puts it on the side of the chair to stand up, the snake and the tanned vampire watching with anger or confusion, Kabuto staring with wide eyes at the sudden movement.  
"if you excuse me, I have better things to do than play house with fools" she mutter's turning and striding away out the door, surprisingly no one follows but the presence of being followed soon appears again in large clumps. Funnily enough the moment they saw something much stronger moving behind Lilenore they had disappeared again to dodge the figure ghosting towards her, pausing she glances about with her metallic eyes flickering.

Spurring from the darkness the tanned vampire hover's over her with a glare, the raven haired woman blinks at him then widens her eyes when he grabs her throat and slams roughly against a wall. Grabbing his icy hand she hisses and gasps, nails digging deeply into his skin but do nothing to deter his own nails slowly starting to pierce her throat.  
"your gambling with your life, if you think you can talk down to another vampire about a coven boss" he growls in a low pitch using an old armour stand to hide this attack from anyone that may pass by.

The iron grip increasing until she can barely breath, her hands on his wrist loosening as he stares at her rasping throat. "choose your next words wisely or your next sleep will be your last" he snaps with grit teeth and bitter intent, holding the grip for a little longer to make sure she got the message the miser throws her against another wall close by with a smirk to the crack. On passing by he glares down on her curled up body, spitting his words he begins to walk away. "pathetic filth…" is his last breathed speech before fading into the darkness and leaving her alone. Staring forwards Lilenore fix's as much as she can to the ground as everything starts to go black, struggling she tries to lift herself up only to stare at the ground when there is an amused chuckle.

"well, that was very amusing!" a familiar snake chortles with a clapped applause while walking past with Kabuto whom only smirks and says nothing, shakily she spit's the blood from her mouth onto the floor to glare in anger.


	5. Sadistic and Cocky

How dare a vampire lay a finger on her let alone threaten her, it was death for him as soon as she could walk but from what she could tell the thrash against the wall had left her ribcage and left arm broken from the weight on top of the impact. Getting up to lean against the cold and dirty bricks her arm disappears into her cloak to feel her ribcage, it wasn't broken to her relief but it wasn't going to heal properly for a good 3 weeks which wasn't good if she wanted to compete in the bounty hunt.

"I'll….kill him!" she growls trailing towards the bedroom door, making sure their out she goes to her room and shuts the door while watching the last of the light fade between the wood's cracks. After hours of preparation and planning Lilenore starts to read over her mind maps to raise out the bad and good idea's of this attack.

"…tsk if I were to attack him it would surely get me killed…bastard knows that I'm not that stupid though. Kakuzu, you're a coward like every other vampire" locking away her plans in a drawer she glances down at her topless side to tighten and re-clip the wraps, apparently they had all gone out on some kind of vampire hunt in the 'gladiators' area meaning she was alone for some time.

Sitting in front of a T.V in the living room with the curtains open letting the moon in, the only source of light was that and of the flashing images for her yoga program.  
[and keep those muscles working] stretching her leg up until her knee sits at her head she holds it there.  
[well done, and now get onto your toes and fingertips and start to stretch back] the man states as she starts to bend back until her hands retouch behind and her head twists to look right at the T.V from underneath her.  
[and keep going until you feel tiered, slowly release and come back] they state again while she gasps when her ribcage clicks, shakily and trying to keep her balance so as not to fall onto herself she twists back up again.

"dammed" she groans sitting there to take a rest, stretching on leg out she half way banana-splits and then stretches her shoulder from behind her head.  
[ok, and now for a new move] the tutor states standing up as does Lilenore whom watches carefully while starting to copy, carefully she pulls her foot up from behind and grabs with one hand to start to pull it upwards until her heel touches her shoulder.  
This was the great thing about her, she was double jointed and did this everyday meaning she was more flexible than any ordinary person; not that anything she could do was ordinary anyway. Sighing she glances at the clock with both legs folded in the air, her hands on the ground as she stands firmly to the ground.

Blinking she glances at a video on the table near the sofa, slowly her legs unbind and stick high in the air, toes pointed to the ceiling until she pushes her legs down to stand back up again. Stepping closer she picks up the video and reads it over, martial arts? Placing it in she sits watching in a daze, grinning she gets up and starts to stand on her tip toes with one hand up and the other across it like an plus sign, the other leg up and close in the 'preying mantis' pose.  
Kicking her leg while pretending to block she skids back and starts to punch and kick wildly until she flicks up a sweat, punching and kicking she jumps from the ball of her foot backwards landing upright again and starts to jump about dodging things.

Spinning on her toe Lilenore flings her leg out and then back in to run forwards to punch again, she hadn't noticed anyone watching as she jumps onto her hands and starts to flip back and forth across the large living room space.

"whoa…" Tobi chirps watching her drop down when she lands and do a low down spinning kick that would trip the enemy, with the side of her bare foot to the floor she starts to spin upwards until her heel touches her ankle and her arms are crossed over; fingers protecting her face as she pants and drops onto the ground in a tiered manner. She hadn't broken out into such a frenzy in so long and to feel tiered was the best feeling she hadn't experienced in some time.  
"teach Tobi how to do that!!" releasing her arms she glances at Tobi charging towards her, shrugging she spins and kicks him in the side before wincing and jumping back. It wasn't easy kicking a vampire or a were-wolf, they were like stone walls compared to zombies.

"wow, you look tiered for once?" Sybilla questions smirking calmly watching the young woman raise an eyebrow, cheeks pink and flush as she sits back down on the floor.  
"it feels great….the yoga just wasn't doing it for me anymore" she smirks rubbing her face into a soft towel.  
"nothing gives you a rush anymore…" the blonde vampire mumbles.  
"oh shush toothy" she mumbles rolling her eyes casually.  
"adrenaline junky" Sybilla reports loud and proud getting the towel thrown at her face, the vampire pulls it down then glares at the bandages. "what's with the wrappings?" she enquires pulling at them, Kakuzu watching, just daring her to say a word.

"oh…just some fat, ugly, worthless ASS hole thought it was a good idea to mess with me" she chuckles getting a side view of the miser's reaction, oh how he hated every little bit of her with all of his lifeless heart.  
"who? I'll kick their butt!" the girl glare's raising a fist only getting a chuckle from the raven haired woman.  
"oh…no need. He signed his own death warrant laying a Filthy claw on me…Disgusting really. An ugly as sin Bastard calling me filthy when he himself looks like the rear end of a boomer zombie" she chuckles loudly almost cringing when it taunts her ribcage.

"just careful next time? You wouldn't want to die a virgin" the vampire keeper chuckles only getting a softened sigh from her 'pet'.  
"I've retold you plenty of times, no one dies a virgin; life screws us all. Besides if I believed in god and sin I've already died and came here…if I believed in hell" every word was calm and collective as she takes a drink from the bar and lean on the stool.

"I just don't get why you hate life so much, there is plenty to offer out there" the blonde points out with a pout only getting another disgruntled murmur.  
"for you perhaps, not for me. My chance at life was stolen when they came…" drinking the last of her martini Lilenore yawns, this was perhaps her last night and if it was she would like it to be a peaceful one. "do tell me, if life is so great…tell me something amazing about it" Lilenore points out sitting on the sofa with another ice martini to drink, Sybilla dropping down to grin.

"there's plenty of fashion!…men…" both of these Lilenore had no interest in making her eyes blunt. "what would your mum say if you wound up dead?" Sybilla enquires getting a silent pause.  
"she wouldn't give two craps…" the raven replies staring with a bored expression, Tobi hoping over to gasp.  
"but everyone human should love their mum!" the orange faced moron states, the girl sipping from her glass again.  
"I never had a mum" Sybilla pouts making it clear that at least the human had something like family, all of them nodding to this.  
"yeah? well you can all have mine, everyone else did" she mutter's thinking about all of the times she had been locked outside just because her mother was off doing something with complete strangers.

"your mums human?" Pein enquires thinking of the prison she was probably in.  
"who knows..." there is a slight pause before she carries on the statement. "i havn't heard from her in sometime, she is alive...in some way" slidding back into the sofa she glare's at the empty glass as if that would bring more to her.

"you are just making yourself complicated Lile'…" Sybilla states with a dull tone but then only shrugs.  
"I could make their heads spin…" with a grin she glances at all of the confused expressions.  
"anything of the zombie ferity in there?" Kisame enquires leaning in only getting a cold ignore for a moment.  
"yes…my brothers and sisters who did not escape the cross-fire and became ghoul" eyes widening slightly, this was just getting silly but in a world like this it was at the same time too believable. "I killed them all however" her voice cold and uncaring of such harsh words.

"you killed…your own family?" Konan widening her eyes further, Lilenore giving a smile.  
"my father will go with them soon enough…" gripping the glass she stares at the reflection absently.  
"how could a human bring themselves to kill their own kind…" the shark questions to himself only getting a rather fast reply from the human 'slave'.

"does it need said?" she enquires getting up to stretch and glance about, giving a short yawn she strides off to her room and shuts the door. Even if it hurt it was nice to rid herself of such a heavy burden, it wasn't like they would really put much more thought into it before they got on with their own lives. Vampire's don't have family as such and so don't have any need to try understand the burdens on her shoulders, she could feel the presence and on hearing someone questioning where the miser had gone she smirks.

"it's a bit obvious…but I thought I told vampires not to come into my room" looking up at him he drops down to tower over her, claws about ready to pierce her skin swiftly but then release again from the clenched motion.  
"you want to die, don't you?" the tanned vampire enquires with a firm stare, the human staring up at him with a confused face.  
"of course not" she replies calmly only to find the vampire's hand shift up to hold her chin, one sharp claw running against her cheek creating a fine cut.

"you may say that but inside you wish for your own death, you want it to be a fight you can't win because if you lay down and took the death then you would be just as worthless as the others. Am I right?" the tanned vampire enquires running his tongue across the underside of his nail to lap up the small droplet of blood. "you put on this little façade, that you are stronger than anyone else and can take everything…the fact that you taunt me so stupidly proves you are begging to die because you know unlike any other vampire; I'll end it as painfully as possible" staring at him he leans down and licks across the cut completely before pushing her against the wooden panels to whisper into her ear. "I wont give you that satisfaction because I'm the sadistic type…" he mumbles biting her earlobe and sucking on it harshly, Lilenore hitting his chest in an attempt to get him off.

"you know nothing about me, don't make up such accusations about someone you don't even know!" she growls loudly only hissing when the tanned lord bites down just enough to draw blood, his blunt teeth chewing down onto the fresh cut making her wince further.  
"such a feisty woman…whether that be because your insane or just…well that's all you could be. No matter how much I warn you, you still fight with me even though you know it wouldn't take much to kill you" the cold of his hands slipping around her sides to rub the small of her back roughly. "it gives you a rush, doesn't it? Finding something you can't kill" the vampire snickers lapping up the blood again, one half of her keeping attention to him while the other half keeps track of his hands.  
"what's wrong? You usually have something to say about this…could it be that I've turned you on?" the truth was he hadn't even noticed the raven human struggling, punching and kicking at him to let her go to an extent were his weight and strength was enough to stop any movement to her body.

Kakuzu snicker's evilly again to no reply, turning his head he glances at her throat where blood had evaded his hungered mouth to drip and slide down under her shirt to the collar bone and further.  
"I'd better clean that up…" the tanned nightmare mumbles starting to kick down before coming to a stop when her shirt gets in the way, using the side of his dagger like nails he slices away at one half of Lilenore's shirt. Starting to lick and bite again he glances at the last dreg of the blood, kissing it from her skin he watches her abnormally pale skin bump.  
"…your not making this any better for your self" he whisper's standing up to be at her face, staring at her as she glare's he backs up with surprise to her spitting in his face. Slowly wiping away the spit he stare's at it then at her, a deadened glare burning into her soul as he picks her up and goes towards her window to dangle the small woman outside. Looking down she stare's at the darkened ground below, she had pulled too many of his strings already.

"I thought you weren't going to kill me?" she cockily enquires watching him pause to scowl, a smirk curving up his lips.  
"who said I was going to kill you?" jumping from the window he lands on the slanting roof above where he puts her down and walks onto the wall shouting back. "good luck getting down" the tanned vampire chortles going back inside quickly, Lilenore widening her eyes to stare at the great height below.


	6. Sad and Cynical

Late into the night it had started to rain as the raven haired hunter lay against the tiles, the rain pounding against her forehead as she stares through a drenched fringe out into the blackened night of the world. Shuddering and holding her arms closer together she glances down at the ripped up shirt that did not help to conserve heat,nor did it help that she had no shoes on and was with no way of getting down from the roof.  
Deep into her mind while staring out onto the great unknown she sigh's in a calm motion letting the little mist clouds form in front of her face, lights in the beyond flashing meaning there was a party going on in the vampire world.

How could they have so much fun in a world that was destroyed? Look so happy and live so sweetly when people died everyday, ghouls ran rampant and the once brightened horizons where now a black and obscene shade of grey that would never lighten up; no matter how sunny it got? Even the orange of the auburn sky that was rising held no glory for her anymore, on hearing the last of the booming music below calming down for the big sleep Lilenore closes her metallic eyes.  
Throughout the ominous silence she could hear the chirping of birds talking to each other, at least they could freely speak to each other without anything like a cat telling them what to do, they'd probably just poop on its head and laugh. She'd do that too. Laugh, not defile their head's from above, that would be a rather disgusting thing to do which was why she resorted to testing and taunting their immune systems with poisons and toxins to get a reaction.

Drawing her shaking knee's closer Lilenore rubs away the rain, crinkles her nose and stretches her toes, at least while she was up here she could think, plan ahead and perhaps see if her sorry soul could get into anymore of a mess. The thought of Orochimaru moving in flashing in her mind making her groan softly, it really was going to get worse, it was a lot like 'everything goes dark'; her whole life, not just a silly fan's words of [this is all about me right now].

The words {It's creeping up on you and it knows your name. All that you left behind, will never be the same} every vampire knows your name, everything about you put on record because unlike them, humans have no more rights after starting stupid fights. If they weren't so racist to different people then perhaps they would all still be working as one, humans may not have liked it but it would have been better than this.

{It's come for all that you hold dear, she starts to cry and here's a song to break your heart.} Lilenore doubted that the human race actually ever thought about the consequences of going against something beyond us, the thought of how many movies where the humans succeeded and win. It probably polluted their minds. {You're looking in the dark, I can't see; It's getting late, In the night we made mistakes} of course everyone has, it was human nature after all. Foolish nights with a clubber, touching that first alcoholic drink, going out and never coming back because you thought you where more than just an average person. Mistakes where what changed a person but perhaps that wasn't the right answer this time, it ruined the world but deafening silence probably means nothing to anyone but herself anymore. Now all she has to hold onto is the ashes of cigarettes and to hope that she never becomes anything like them.

Of course she would never say she was innocent of anything because she wasn't, she killed innocent people to protect her family, slaughtered her own family to protect them. To turn into any of the horror's of today would just make her a hypocrite, maybe it was time she went to speak to her mother because it was starting to get harder to control her own life. Every way she turn's has the option of a million choices, every single word said being judged by a million critics. So what did it matter how she chose her life to turn?  
Even if she had the sound of a million voices and every single move made torn by a million cynics, when would she see the light of day? And that was what scared her, she didn't know.

Anyone she trusted had wound up dead or turned and that was where she didn't want to go by choice, her mother would force her and no one would know she went willingly to begin with; it wouldn't mess up her decisions if she went to speak to her mother because the second she did it Lilenore would regret and want to escape from it. They would force her to become one of them against her will and that was what she wanted because just going there and openly saying she wanted to be one made her weak. Why did she want to be one though, fighting and hating them so much for so long and yet wished she could be one; all the raven haired woman wished for was that someone would tell her what to do.

Tell her why she acts the way she does, what she wants and what Lilenore looks for, the fact that Kakuzu told her snippets of how her emotions work made her thurst for more. She didn't understand something unless it was spelled out to her in black and white, fare enough she could think about situations in a theoretic manner but when it came to emotion she could do nothing but stand and watch it all play out. It had always been like that, she expected her brothers and sisters to tell her where to go, her mother to tell her right from wrong, Sybilla to tell her what was best for her and Kakuzu to tell her what she wanted.  
All of these people opening doors for her only when they where around but the atmosphere was dark and lonely when she had nothing. She didn't just fight for survival but fought for that crumb of companionship after her father left, her mother forgot about her and the siblings moved on.

It felt like standing in a black room with a single white spotlight that just gets smaller and smaller on her body and from once a bright area it was now only her torso thriving through the darkness, it sickened her mentally to think that she needed them. It made her feel like a burden which was what she lived with being told, her father leaving because she asked too many questions, her mother leaving because these questions left her alone, the siblings?  
It was obvious they weren't going to stay about for ever, they had things they needed to do for themselves and that was probably the real reason she killed them. Lilenore didn't want them to become what she had been all along, some kind of mindless drone that needed a guide all of the time.

It hadn't been until the darkness started to creep above her that for once in many hours did she start to move again, standing up shakily to be at the edge and stare down before she turns her head up to look at the sky. Eyes closing as a small tear shifts under the lid but refuses to leave her, shouting outside of her ear turning blank as she feels the fever coiling around her throat take hold and knock forwards. A smile curving up her lips as she feels the slippery tiles leave letting the wind flash about around her; forgiveness might come but she knew that all of the rest is what passes her by, death and decay won't touch her now, the blackness dawning and the silence giving her its cold kiss.

Meanwhile the vampire's had been rushing about to get ready for an important visitor's arrival, where Lilenore had gone wasn't important to most of them but Sybilla who growls loudly.  
"arg! I told her not to run off because today would be important!" she snaps trying to sort the table clothes and sweep the floor from last night's party, Kisame sorting out the alcohol while Itachi guards the books.  
"I think it's best the human isn't around, she could start something bad if she said something inappropriate" the shark states coming out with a glass of blood to drink only to have it snagged by a leaping Tobi, a beep outside sets the female vampire off into a frenzy of panic.  
"is my hair okay? What about my skirt?! Do you think I should put some more make-up on?!" the blonde staggering towards the door as the other's push her towards it.

"you're fine! We better get down there before we get in trouble however" Kakuzu states ushering them down the long stair case and out into the open in time for the black carriage to pull in and stop, the horses head banging to the abrupt halt as the man gets off to open the door. Leg by leg a tall and pale red head steps out to glance about, hands raising to the sight of the vampire master.

"Sybilla, darling!" the upper class woman plight's with awe glancing about and then pouting. "where is my cupcake?" she enquires with a questioning voice, Sybilla rolling her eyes and holding one out and getting a smile. "ah, lovely" she chuckles turning her eye's to Kakuzu. "and you must be the Lord of the building, I hope she hasn't been causing too much trouble!" the red head smiles pleasantly as the tanned leader kisses the top of her hand.

"nothing I can't handle" he smirks from the mask getting a faint blush from the vampire female, stepping inside Tobi pauses to point at something.  
"hey, what's that on the roof?" he enquires to Deidara who glances up and starts to fiddle with his scope.  
"holy…don't jump you fool! Un" the blonde yelps loudly having them turn and look.  
"what's going on dear?" the guest questions about to step out only to get stopped and pulled by Kakuzu and Sybilla.

"nothing m'lady, lets go get something to eat. You must be famished" the tanned vampire chuckles getting a rather happy reply from the redhead, the tanned boss knocking his head back and to the side for them to fix what ever was going on. Staring up they yell at Lilenore whom is tilting against the edge but not listening to them, on watching her start to fall they panic and start running forwards.  
Kisame throwing Tobi like a rugby ball to catch her while the others run in for back up, flying towards her the orange masked werewolf grips onto her and starts to fall downwards, Kisame readying his arms while Sasori readies the cord to his stomach just encase. Luckily they catch them with a satisfied sigh, all of them peering at the pale female whom is soaked to the bone from an entire night of rain.

"what was she doing up there?" Sasori enquires checking for a pulse which takes sometime to find. "her heart rate is slow and she's burning up" he states bluntly while they stand staring at her, the werewolf jolting with her in his arms.  
"Tobi will bring Lilenore to her bed!" about to run Deidara and Itachi stop him.  
"you can't go that way, if the visitor see's this…give her here" Kisame mutter's taking the female from him to hold. "she's so light…you could throw her like a pebble. I bet she would skim water if you threw her well enough…" the blue toned vampire chuckles trying to make light of the situation as he start's to walk up the side of the building. Putting her onto the floor near the heater the vampire shuts the door to swiftly find everyone else.

Opening her eyes Lilenore stare's at the ceiling with a dazed expression, was she dead? No...this was her room. Sitting up to grip her throbbing head she peers about queasily.  
"ohh…how did I get here?" getting up to grip the bed-side post the human thuds towards her wardrobe while throwing about the wet clothes into a pile, swiftly making work of herself she climbs onto the bed to crinkle her eyebrows. All she could remember was being on the roof and thinking before blacking out, maybe the miser got bored and put her back, nah. He was sadistic not a woman who changed her mind every few hours, sleeping it off and taking medicine Lilenore pulls at her nightstand to click her phone on when it wakes her from a very deep slumber.

"where are you?" a voice squeaks giving her a headache, groaning and pulling the phone away she pulls it back a second later when everything goes silent.  
"in bed…" she cough's hazily sitting up to listen to Sybilla yelp some more.  
"come downstairs, I need you here for the visitor" blinking the raven haired woman sigh's and hangs up, kicking her legs out she thuds across the ground to change into a black t-shirt with paws going up one side and a white office shirt that is open over it, short's and black tight's being placed on without shoe's. Drinking down a hot chocolate and taking a few medicine pills Lilenore drinks a martini and shakes herself, feeling as fresh as she can the raven haired woman steps out and starts to wander about until she passes another door.

A chair thudding as she pauses to glance at a woman in complete rouge staring at her with wide eyes, her forehead sweating when she just keeps staring. Kakuzu glaring while the other's seem rather worried by this reaction until all of them widening their eyes to the human coming closer.  
"yo" she waves getting a groan from Sybilla while the visitor starts to trail her.  
"you've gotten…so big!" she squeaks grabbing Lilenore into a cuddle, the humans eyes popping under the pressure until she is dropped down. "oh and how beautiful you are, you took my advise on the hair and skin?…your fashion still needs adjusting though" she pout's pulling at the shirt and short's, her eyes glancing down to the shifting feet. "where are you shoe's dear?" she enquires bluntly as she glances down as well.

"oh, they are in my room. You would die if I showed you my shoes" she grins getting a cautious glare and a prod in the forehead.  
"your still wearing those fetish boots aren't you?" accusing glare's being shot as the human chuckles.  
"they are my favourite shoes, they go with anything I wear" she pout's with crossed arms getting another cuddle, the vampire pausing to stare down again.

"your chest has gotten bigger too?! UH! How rude, you're bigger than your entire family now" the woman pouts crossing her arms much like Lilenore to make the same expression, after a moment of staring Tobi points.  
"oh I get it, you're both related!" pausing the both of them laugh much the same and smack each other in the back of the head.

"no!" they both plight staring at each other, both nudging for either to speak. "this is my grand daughter" the woman in rouge smiles cheerily getting a choking cough from the tanned miser who up until now was trying to deny any possible relations. "Eeeeennnnyyy…" the woman pouts shaking Lilenore. "you have the money, why wont you buy yourself real clothes" she pushily chants getting a shaken reply from the human.

"because I spend it on defence" she shrugs getting another shake and a long drawn out 'Eny'.  
"you have Plenty of money to buy yourself clothes! What do you think that allowance is for?!" she squeaks much like Sybilla, soon enough a family link was bonded between all three of the females who are doing their own little things during the light and playful argument.  
"it's for essentials, shampoo, body lotions, hair brushes, hair clips, hair bands…" Sybilla murmur's listing off enough to make Lilenore yawn sheepishly, the aunt making a gasping sound.

"awe! My lambie is tiered?" she enquires running her finger's along Lilenore's chin, the girl blinking when the woman keeps stroking her. "so soft and warm! Oh how I wish I was you dear" she pout's getting an eyebrow raise from the raven haired woman.  
"gladly trade for your luck aunt" the human smiles making 'aunt' a rather posh accent while Sybilla pulls her mother off to get more attention.


	7. Song's and Clarity

After an hour of chattering Lilenore glancing about aimlessly as the tanned vampire comes over to point at her seeming rather confused.  
"your related to the beautiful and irreplaceable Lady Pendragon?" a cool smirk curling up her lips as she glances up at him, he could feel the chilling thoughts in her head starting to strangle him.  
"mm, you better think twice before you snap at me again" she smirks as the red head looks up.  
"what was that dear?" the woman enquires while the human watches the tanned vampire tenses up, lips curling up so much that satin himself couldn't match it while she glare's up at him deviously. She could almost smell the fear sweating from his pour's as she watches her aunt come closer, innocently Lilenore turns to look.

"auntie…" she questions sweetly sensing the miser begging on a prayer that she says nothing to her about the roof incident or the tackle against the wall. "I was going to tell you…" she draw's it out sweetly to drink her fill in the anxiety Kakuzu was going through.  
"is something troubling you? Your rather pale today…" the red head questions getting a wheezy chuckle, Lilenore rubbing her eyes gently as the pills start to wear off.

"did you bring the item I asked for?" she enquires finally breaking the ice, the raven haired girl could feel the miser almost dropping to the floor to know that she wasn't going to say anything.  
"of course, what on earth would you want with this though?" she enquires handing over a silver case from absolutely no where, the human taking it and giving her a hug but scurries off before anything further can be said. Sitting in her own apartment Lilenore gulps down more medicine with vodka and drones out quietly to herself, feeling a rather unsettling presence she turns to look at Kakuzu.

"you better not tell her…" he glare's threatening her but she only laughs and gets up to smirk back.  
"now, why would I do that?" she questions circling her fingertip on his stomach, the vampire tightening his fists in annoyance.  
"because if you don't I'll kill you" for a moment there is complete silence before she sits up onto the drinks table to be closer to his eyelevel only to meet his chin.  
"mm, threatening me might just make me frantic and something might be…said?" she snidely states spidering her hands across his shoulder then pulling them away to cross lightly. "why are you so nervous around my aunt? Do you have a crush, or perhaps…scared of her?" the tanned vampire snarls slamming his hands down at either side of her and shifting his face closer so he can glare straight into her eyes.

"I could kill you right now, no one would hear you scream" he states scrunching his nose up like a snarl only to twitch when the human wraps one arm round his neck weakly and uses her index finger to prod the crinkled bridge between his eyes.  
"no need to shout, I'm right here…" she mumble's getting a rather awkward grunt from the vampire who seemed confused about what was going on now. "you're rather defensive when I state your scared of her…that glare just gives it away. After what you did to me, why would I not tell her? It would be sweeter than sugar to see your head off your shoulder's" she chuckles cynically hooking her finger over the black mask to pull at, she had never taken the time to really think about what it was hiding.

"you better not say anything or I will rip every little vein from your body starting with the smallest ones in your finger tips!" hearing a short click he glances about before seeing her gone and now standing away from him, a tape being hidden away making him stare.  
"I hope you can beg because I just taped every little threat" the human turns to fold her arms and grin, the vampire appearing in front of her all of a sudden, a tight grip being placed onto her arm making her wince.

"oh, that is going to bruise! Evidence!" she yelps making him jump back and let go swiftly, holding her elbow she points to the ground. "I see we have an understanding?" she questions watching the vampire grudgingly nod. "then prove it" the tanned vampire pauses for a moment to look at her, do what exactly? "you know…get on your knee's. Worship me, say sorry…and give me your mask and hood" watching him come closer he glare's in refusal.

"I will not get on my knee's for some human whore!" he bitterly shout's watching her shake the tape and take it away when he tries to snatch it.  
"one quick call and this conversation will be mailed to my aunt" she snaps back with a smirk making the tanned beast rethink his plans and grip his trouser's. "well?" she enquires sweetly watching him suddenly lose a large portion of his height and went up below her, she liked the sight of being taller than the miser.

"I am sorry" there is silence as he glances up at her silver eyes sparking with thought.  
"sorry, what?" she questions reaching behind his head to unclip the white hood and check out how it went on, the vampire growling at each and every unwanted touch.  
"I am sorry your…hind-ness" he smuggly smirks feel the hood and mask being slipped off, there is a grunt as the human scans over the hood curiously but never actually admitting it.

A smack being taken to the side of his messy brown locks as he shoots a glare up at her but Lilenore ignores it to keep to messing with the hood, putting it on the white cloth sits over her eyes while the rest droops down over her shoulders and collar bone. Apparently she was tiny compared to the vampire but this just makes her snigger, he really was big headed.  
"I want my hood back now" he growls getting up to tower over her but the human only glances up at him before the white cloth covers her eyes again, pulling it back up she just smirks.

"no, I like it and I officially take position of it because you're a shitty apologiser" the vampire glaring at the woman whom pulls the black cloth up over her mouth so that only her silver eyes can be seen, staring him over Lilenore scans the stitches curiously, the tanned skin actually shining under the artificial light while his matted mess of chocolate hair droops right down to his shoulders and covers his eyes making Kakuzu look like a sewer rat caught in the rain.

"I want it back, Right. Now" he aggressively snaps about ready to strangle her before she dodges and grabs his icy cold hand with her smaller one, staring at her cautiously he watches the human reach up to stroke the black stitching in some kind of astonishment.  
"I don't see what your hiding from the world, oh. And I want to see your private room since you get to be all by your self, I've never seen the bosses headquarters" she grins cunningly watching the tanned boss suddenly twitch.

"no one is allowed in my apartment or in my office unless I'm going to kill them, I wouldn't mind killing you while we where there either" another click sounds off as she tots at him with a grin.  
"…I hate you" the tanned vampire scowls watching her hide away another tape from him with a devious yet angelic ray from her skin and eyes.  
"I want to go somewhere professional…there are no good books in the libraries and knowing you. You've savaged and put them in your room" she pouts crossing her arms only to have the white hood drop onto her face again, the vampire muttering under his breath about her death when this blew over. "c'mon then! Lead the way old man" she plight's pointing as he twitches his eyebrow dramatically. "it was a joke, your young and full of life!" she begs starting to push him in the direction of the door but on hearing the oak creak Lilenore tumbles to the floor when the vampire runs and slams her bedroom door shut before anyone enters.

Blinking and getting up the human glance's about in a confused manner before pulling the hood up to stare at her aunt and a few other's standing and staring down at her, getting up she smiles and waves.  
"hello" the red head turning to look about then pull at the hood. "it's a bit big for you isn't it?" she enquires raising the fine eyebrow but shrugging it off to walk away, the human biting her lip and going towards her bedroom door. Going inside she closes it to see the tanned vampire clinging to the ceiling, staring at him through the locks of drooping hair the human pulls the hood off to shake at him.

"you're a chicken" she mumbles watching him put it on again to cover up everything but his eyes, the vampire glaring at the statement. "I want my hood back when we get to your room" she grins watching Kakuzu look at her.

"your, hood? This is mine" he snaps protectively as the raven haired woman shakes her head.

"nope, it's my hood now remember?" folding her arms the human slave waits for him to start walking, being picked up and thrown over his shoulder her silver eyes widen questioningly. "what are you doing?".  
"I would only be caught dead with you" he snaps making Lilenore prod his temple and smirk.

"but you are dead" feeling the grip on her ribcage tighten she grows silent while they wander up the side of the building towards the top. "ah, this is so I don't know where the rooms are right?" she enquires feeling him tense up. "why hide it from me? It's not like I want to stay there once I see it" she mumble's watching the ground below getting further away, the tanned vampire staring at her stockings and thin calves as they go further up and onto the roof.

"you can't get into my room through the mansion, it makes it harder for idiots to get in" he utters nonchalant while the human wraps her arm around his neck just encase he decided to throw her off.  
"so I could have gotten into your room while I was up here?" she questions trying to turn and see where they were going but moves her head back when it starts to ache.  
"no…" he weakly mutter's covering her eyes with the hood while opening a window and jumping in, dropping her onto the floor he grabs the hood and disappears off somewhere. "touch anything and I will slaughter you" he mutter's uncaringly but twitching when another click is heard, he was starting to get sick of hearing that recorder.

"so this is your office?" the human enquires glancing about the dark study littered with paper's and pictures of people whom have high money on their heads, one of which is her own head making her glance at him and then back to stare at. "…why do I have fangs?" she snigger's twisting her head to squint her eyes then read the writing underneath. "caution, armed and dangerous female. Highly destructive, known for killing many creatures; look out for her in suited out black and red cloak…may bite, scratch and claw?!" she snaps pulling it down with annoyance, trying to read the small print. "is…known to…eat small children…and bird's" twitching her eyebrow erratically Lilenore flares her nose before pulling out a pen.

"I'll kill who ever put this description…" the raven haired woman mutter's getting ready to scribble something down before glazing her eyes to the sight of the name, shoulder's tensing as she scowls at the tanned miser.  
"what?" he enquires in a bored manner sorting out a book on the top shelf, almost flinching when the human yelps at him.  
"I do not eat babies!" staring in confusion he snatches the paper to look at before pausing and looking down at her, she could feel the burning grin inside of his head in-tensing to every little hair on her head starting to sit upright on her scalp.

"I would watch your tone, there's a nice bounty on your head" he mutter's as another click steers the conversation, the human pulling the mask up over her nose and the white hood down until only her silver orbs can be seen peeking out at him.  
"so what do you do I here?" she mutter's knowing she didn't have to say a word because the clicking was enough to tell the vampire to be a good boy.  
"sign paperwork" he dully states watching Lilenore glance about again quietly again, the room was rather dark and consisted of a desk, messy book shelves and a smooth-fur rug in front of an unused fireplace that looked upper-class and decorated with random carving's.

Apparently this was once a storage closet at one point since there was a few random cleaning products strewn on the floor that looked like they had never been used because the dull area was dusty.  
"you've seen the room now leave" he mutter's pointing to the window as she just stares at him.  
"I still haven't seen your bedroom" watching the stitched up vampire growl under his breath but after seeing she wont budge he grabs and throws her over his shoulder once again.

"you really don't have to carry me like this" the human mumbles leaning her elbow on his shoulder to stare where they come from, watching her hair start to float slightly Lilenore looks down as they plummet rather quickly downwards towards the gloomy grass. Widening her eyes the human's arms automatically latch around Kakuzu's neck while her nose delves into his neck and coco brown hair, a surprisingly pleasant scent filling her lungs as she holds onto him tightly. Breathing down the miser's neck she could feel him shudder from the warmth and on opening her eyes slightly to glance at the locks sitting on her cheek she shift's her eyes to look at the vampire just watching her with his lips parted ever so slightly out of some kind of curiosity.

Lilenore's sheepish-ness dissipating quickly as she jolts up and out of his arms with a cough.  
"er, so where is your room?" she quickly questions glancing about, the vampire dimming his expression slightly as she glances about at the room they where in. "oh…well you shouldn't jump from a building like that. It's horrible" she states crossing her arms to pout, obviously trying to change the subject and failing miserably.  
"again, touch anything and I wont be happy" he mumble's watching her stare about the rather empty room that looked recognisable, this was the same place that she used to slide down at the beginning.

"ah, I've been here already" she sigh's in a bored manner looking to the coffin that was shut over, the thought of the chute making her reminisce.  
"that would be impossible considering the fact that I have guards watching this room" Kakuzu states with crossed arm's while Lilenore just shakes her head.  
"no, I have. There's a tunnel going down to the study on the second floor behind that coffin…" watching the vampire's reaction change to a serious expression Lilenore watches him stomp outside to yell about something, two small black creatures scampering inside in horror. Staring at them her eyes glisten, they looked just like the creature that she found in her room; mask and black stitches intact except they seemed to resemble different animals.

Kneeling she picks one up to cradle to her chest happily, the other clinging to her shoulder's as it uses her head as a rest, Kakuzu beginning to stare in shock as the human snuggles her face into one of them.  
"useless guard's…" he mutter's stepping closer to find them snarl at him getting too close to the human before they carry on depriving Lilenore of any affection power.  
"I think their adorable" the human smiles with a gentle blush accidentally letting a sweeter side out again, perhaps what Sybilla said about the human having a softer side was right to a certain extent. "I have one in my room too but mine doesn't move…" she mumbles putting them down onto the floor, the vampire seeming to take interest in this fact.

"really? I wondered where that one had got to…" Lilenore rustles about before pulling it out to show him.  
"he was on my bed for ages, I thought it was strange when I found him following me without actually moving. I thought he had doubles but every time I brought them to the room the last one went missing" the human mumbles seeing it finally shift to twist it's head then jingle it back, the wings on another shifting seeming rather happy to see the pet back with them. "since I know where this room is does that mean I can come up here when ever I want?" she enquires glancing at the large wooden door, Kakuzu glaring.

"No, you've already irritated me enough by taking my hood and forcing me to take you to my office" he glare's watching her silver orbs roll upwards. "now leave me alone already, your presence in my coven is already annoying enough without you stinking up the air" taking her shoulder and shoving her forwards the miser manages to put her outside and slam the door shut, a candle close by going out from the rush of stale air leaving the human in the dark.


	8. Sarcastic and Clueless

Sitting on the living room sofa during the day, Lilenore sits messing with a shrapnel gun before shining and sharpening her Bayonet. On the wooden table, pulled up in front of her, is a large black Precision Rifle. Clicks and rattles echo the empty room as the human carefully slots in bullet after bullet, hand cocking the sides to her Gatling shotgun that folds out into three sections. Red lights beaming onto the walls when she lifts it to aim and 'fire', before folding it away neatly into one compact object.

A large silver box brimmed with guns is layered in black sponge, in which holds her different artilleries, upon the seating and floor, the lights turn auburn to signals the departure of a vampire-less area. Getting up to put on a her infamous trench coat, she slips on army boots with metal rimming any place it can on the outside. Icy orbs of silver casting towards the window and bedroom of Sybilla calmly, spindling colds fingers grabbing the long black drapes to pull them across the wooden poles, descending the room into darkness once more. The heavy boots claiming the ground as she leaves the apartment swiftly, early rising vampires and humans watching in awe of the military like human, striding the corridor like an epic movie scene. Opening the large oaken door, Lilenore disappears into the close by forest gardens, through a broken piece of steel gate, out onto the streets; to peer around cautiously.

Waking up lazily, Sybilla pulls out her pink slippers and gets dressed, spending an hour on choosing her clothes she goes onto getting make-up and hair done; which took two hours at the tops. Yelling for Lilenore to shut the curtains for her to come out and put the music channel on, there is no reply making her pout, stepping out from the bedroom to stare about with hands on her hips, there is no sign of the human to be seen. Tobi and the blonde Deidara being the first to enter without even knocking to see the vampire female looking under the sofa, then going to check Lilenore's room only to find it locked.

"maybe she went for a walk…" she mumbles with a finger on her chin, eyes staring at the ceiling but there is nothing there to look at. "oh hey. Deidara, Tobi" she smiles pushing her hair back to see them better. "didn't see Lilenore while you were out there, have you?" shaking their heads her lips vibrate softly as she hums in thought.

"she'll be around there somewhere, un" the door opening again to let Sybilla's mother in, whom blinks when she gives a disappointed stare.  
"what's wrong, pet?" Lady Pendragon enquires, curiously watching her daughter fidgeting for only a moment, before smiling.  
"nothing mom, just annoyed that Lil' went off somewhere. Without saying anything, again" she sigh's softly going to get something to drink for them both, soon enough the vampire cult where all sitting about aimlessly.

"it's not like her to just disappear for this long, not without coming back to complain" Sybilla murmurs drearily, peering about the area that seemed rather dull, without there being a small heartbeat going about.  
"Tobi, go ask if anyone has seen her" the blonde mutter's watching the orange swirl skip off in delight, coming back in the same manner just as happy. "well?" the bomber enquires now messing with clay, while Itachi reads and everyone else watches the T.V.  
"no ones seen the scary lady" he chants getting back down onto the floor by Deidara's feet to nuzzle his leg, the female vampire staring about before sighing.  
"if she's not back soon I'm going to go looking for her myself…" after sometime the human still had not turned up, causing Sybilla to become agitated by every little thing. "that's it, I'm caller her phone!" she growls stabbing the object and putting it to her ear, but the voice machine shoots a cold voice in her direction. "…her phones off. She never turns her phone off…" there is a squeal from the vampire who is now in a fit of drama, while her redheaded mother rolls her eyes drearily.

"let's go find her, she's probably gone to sleep somewhere quiet" the group coming with them to split off and ask around, until eventually they come back to the foyer with no results.  
"arg, I'm going to kill that human when I find her" Sybilla squeaks making a few heads turn until the snake like man wandering past to glance over, slowly slithering himself into the conversation.  
"if your talking about your idiot friend, she left before nightfall. Looking about ready to cause a war" he hisses watching Sybilla stop in her breathing, if she could breath anyway. Calculating every stupid thing Lilenore has done, she comes to one conclusion, she went out hunting.

"mum get the car, I have a feeling Lilenore is about to do something horribly idiotic" the blonde sternly glares bounding in leaps up the stairs to her room and back with a coat and another large box, she had a funny feeling she'd need it.  
"what's going on dear?" her mum enquires sitting down in the back while Kakuzu and Kisame sit in the front to drive, all buckling in as they screech out the gates.  
"remember when I told you, Lilenore was an adrenaline junky?" the woman nodding. "remember when she pulled those ghouls through the streets?" a slower nod. "remember how Uncle Josh died?" a horrified gasp parting her lips.  
"for the love of the gods, Drive Faster!!!" the mother screeches in panic, now just as scared as Sybilla about what was going on.

Driving through the roads Sybilla yells for them to stop, when a pack of ghouls come clattering down the large street, a disturbing cackle leaving the lips of a crazed Lilenore whom is storming through behind them. In-fact they where running from her, as she screeches and fires bullets into their craniums.  
"that's right! run, Run!!" she yells, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "bring out your lord!" she laughs loudly, shooting another three at once with a NetDevil assault rifle, you could almost feel sorry for the brainless ghouls as they screech for help.

The bullets on the cold earth, rattling and rolling as something large heads their way, Sybilla gulping and going further into her chair to the sight of a very large boomer zombie coming out. "what?! I don't want to fight your pathetic guards, it's a waste of my time!!" she booms at the creature thudding towards her, it's stomach acidulated as the internal organs hang out.  
"dammed, you better give me a fight, you fat tub of rotting flesh!" she snarls as the eyeless beast drools blood and brain plasma over it's ripped up clothes, the stench putrefying the vampires into covering their noses.

"I think, I'm going to be sick…" Lady Pendragon quakes, Kisame and Kakuzu push their heads towards the window to get a better look in awe. Lilenore hopping out of the way easily when the creature barfs a concoction against the concrete scolding it black, the human pulling out a larger gun from her back to shoot at it's arm.

Lopping it off to go flying, a spray of the green goo comes spurting out then down it's sides burning itself, the beast screeches loudly out of annoyance. Apparently the human hadn't seen the car, as she runs about just taunting the beast, that seems to get upset.  
"your precious spit wont save you now, Fatty!" she laughs blasting the creatures jaw off with a Bullpup-SKS, Kakuzu staring in awe of the outplay.

It took him and two other vampires normally to take down a creature that big, so how was a human doing it by herself and making a good job of it? Skidding another swipe, and twisting a kick she gets on one knee. "will you die for me?" she enquires, the beast rears it's ugly head to roar. "thanks!" throwing a grenade the beast chokes slightly out of confusion before snarling again to her running behind an alleyway, there is an echoing beep as Sybilla widens her eyes to duck.

To their astonishment and horror the boomer begins to grow in size before exploding across the scene, making a gory skid and a black singed star where it once stood. Lilenore coming back out with her gun over her shoulder, one hand tossing a grenade up and down coolly.  
"here's what I have that you don't. A functioning liver, depth perception, and a pulse!" she cackles kicking a tattered piece of what would probably have been his arm across the pavement.  
"tsk…how pointless. Next time, try two eyes" she sigh's glancing about before spying the car sitting watching. "…that was fast" stepping towards the car she waves at the vampires glaring back out, Sybilla jumping out to bop her across the head while Lady Pendragon pouts.

"what where you thinking?" the rouge haired vampire glares sternly, as Lilenore glances at them all.  
"there really was no need to bring everyone…" the human blinks as her eyes slit dangerously to glance at something.  
"Tobi want's the pretty ladies autograph, that was so cool!" the childish werewolf gasps making her blush slightly.  
"it wasn't that amazing…you should see me fighting a Lord" she smirks feeling another rumble, head turning to look at a building that was shuddering; eyes going towards a puddle now rattling.

"in-fact…" turning to peer about she pinpoints the weakest spot before pushing Sybilla and her grandmother backwards. "get in the car…Sybilla give me that box you brought" giving a strange expression the human glares. "get in the car, now…" turning her head back she kneels, to press her ear against the concrete, humming she stands back up to find everything still again.  
"where, did you go…" pulling out a camera she hands it to Kisame and turns it on. "video this, I want proof" he mumbles taking the metal case to pop open and start building up a gun, pulling out a device to check something that glows in several spots.

"what's going on?" the rumbling suddenly bouncing anyone not in the vehicle, Lilenore's heart beat rising with a cynical grin. Hands rising to signal something when an abomination from Satan himself rips through the buildings, the tanned vampire's eyes widening  
"what the hell, is that?" Pendragon squealing with fear unknown to man, every word a stutter as Kakuzu stares unable to take his eyes away.

"t-that's…a G-God" the elder vampire turning back around as the shark videotapes intently with his mouth hung wide, the creature appeared to be built up of different body parts of it's victims.  
"_**you…you're the one, who killed my older brethren**_" the creature of the dammed hisses, staring down on the puny woman, staring up with a grin.  
"you better put up a real fight!" she yells back. "the last one was pathetic!!" she muses loudly with a psychotic grin making the creature press it's long scythe like nails against the concrete, it's body sucking up the bits of ghouls and the guard to add to it's body.

"_**arrogant sack of air! I will kill you for such insolence!**_" the creature bellows in anger as Lilenore just starts to run towards the creature, everyone else watching firmly from the car, hoping it does not notice them. Raven curls fluttering as she starts shooting up it's stomach, ducking when a large hand swings for her small frame.  
Running about she just taunts him by going under it's arm and then around, his arms knotting slightly as the tail slices down.

Almost hitting the car making Kakuzu hiss, he'd kill her if that thing didn't, if it broke his expensive vehicle.  
"that the best you've got!?" she plights questioningly, shooting it in the eyes making it squeal angrily, of course such small bullets weren't going to take this thing down, let alone blind him.  
"Lilenore is such a sadistic…" Pendragon groans, watching the young woman skidding about the place unhindered of any energy.

"she's also a crack-pot!" Sybilla whines peeking out to duck back, wince or squeal and bite her lip when the pale friend does a few bally type moves to dodge attacks. "at least the one to die will be that lord, I wont be surprised if she has some master plan. Or that thing would be dead by now" everyone pricking their ears up, what master plan?

"how can you be so sure? Looks like that thing, is out matching her in size and strength" Kisame enquires, eyes bouncing to watch the young woman for once get hooked. The tail swinging about as she holds on for the ride, having the courage and cocky arrogance to start 'woo-hooing'.

"because, she's killed one of these on her own before" she states calmly staring about the buildings, catching a few flashing lights. "oh, I see…" the vampire starts grinning, sitting back to watch the show.  
Swaying the tail, Lilenore gets up to start climbing, the creature slashing and biting as if she was a small red flea. Jumping past his face to throw things into it's mouth, firing bullets at his forehead.

"_**pathetic mortal, your bullets cannot do anything to me. Give up and become part of my army**_" he roars managing to snag the small woman in his hands, struggling about Lilenore gasps and yelps when he squeezes her. "_**you thought you could beat me?**_" it hisses watching her screech when a crack from her ribcage sounds, the beast pulling her to it's face.  
"_**does it hurt when I do that? Aww, it does, doesn't it?**_" it grins squeezing her harder, Sybilla now worried when it starts rattling her about. That would defiantly cause brain damage if it kept shaking her about like that, now upside down and rather dizzy Lilenore stares absently.

"_**I have a plan for you, more pain. And the burning you feel? It is shame**_" squeezing her tighter she screeches out, blood forming to drip up her face and towards the ground. A large tongue slithering out to catch the droplets, smirking at the taste it hisses. Lifting her upwards above his head, Pendragon gasping as Sybilla widens her eyes.  
Everyone but Kakuzu has stayed panicked, his orbs glaring to a smirk on her face as she drops inside of the darkened mouth. The beast cackling as he chews on the body, now the tanned miser's face had dropped. All of them jumping when something thumps onto the top of their car, slipping off onto the ground is a rather beaten form but nothing worse of what apparently happened back there.

"Lil-!" the woman's mouth covered by a white hand, another vampire picking the small woman up as she grins wolfishly. One eye shut as her shaking hand take Kisame's camera, the multicoloured vampire licking the blood from her face as she videos. The reason no one had spoke was from shock and also confusion, how was she standing there when the monster was momentarily chewing her up.

Hand raised to signal another movement, heads from all sides popping up to nod and scurry away. In their place come large guns, the brunette tapping the window as Kakuzu gives her an estranged expression. Unwinding the window to take a wired devise, she smirks pleasantly at him.

"have the honours, of killing your first Lord. Not yet though" she smirks in a weak voice, taping the rather confused vampire. Her head going back along the wire to tape the lord, who pauses before gripping his bloated stomach. The same thing happening to him as it did to the boomer, the guns to either side firing rocket launcher sized ammunition at every side as he screeches.

Holes all over it's body forming as acidic blood goes everywhere, amazingly not hitting them as she nods pushes the miser's icy hand to press the button. To the human it was a beautiful sight as the creature starts to sway, a thundering Ka-Boom echoing as the beast screeches, hunching and swaying before flying downwards. Onto it's chin right in front of the human, forcing herself to stand tall and proud of the catatonic win.

"_**y-you…how**_" it hisses widening it's eyes to try look at her, she waves at it with a crude giggle.  
"because, I don't play games for entertainment" she points out, clicking her finger's for the strange plant like fiend to prize open it's mouth. Pulling out a rather messy steel puppet, but nothing worse of a few tares miraculously, holes spewing strawberry juice. "don't feel too bad, thanks Sasori, at least you will go down in hunter's history" she smirks videoing it as a close up, saving and switching it off moments later.

"_**bag of wind…**_" nodding she smiles as a report bounces down, fang grin and her blonde hair perky.  
"talk to the woman over there" she states, pointing her thumb to Sybilla who was already powdering her nose with Pendragon.  
"_**for such a pathetic mortal…you have a strange spirit**_" pausing she comes closer, motioning for the beast to quieten it's voice to almost a whisper. The other's where too busy to even listen, the camera and film crew seemed the most interesting.

"your brother said the same, what do you mean by that?" she enquires, getting down to kneel towards it's mouth. Surprisingly hot air was actually coming from it's mouth, but that was most likely heat from the toxic fumes, burning at his flesh.  
"_**you don't fight because it's amusing, your eyes seem to wander. Is that why, unlike your brethren, you are not one of them yet?**_" it enquires, Lilenore pausing to take in the words for a moment.

"_**there is something you search for, you once held the answer**_" blinking, she tilts her head curiously.  
"what am I searching for?" she enquires, making sure the others are not listening.  
"_**that I cannot read, your heart is weak but iced over. It astonishes me, meat bag, to how you can be alive; and yet be so dead inside**_" it murmurs. "_**tell me, who was he**_" Lilenore widens her eyes then becomes calm, smiling softly.  
"who?" she enquires innocently, the beast's black eyes with golden orbs flicker.

"_**don't play stupid, air bag**_" he hisses aggressively, still hushed as she kills the expression. "_**…Your intentions are unclear, meat bag. You spend every hour, waiting for a phone call that you know will never come**_" he states watching her get up, glaring up at him. "_**you hate yourself, for loving another now**_" he hisses cackling loud enough for the group to glance over, the grin peevish as his eyes glint.

"_**you're so disappointed, aren't you? Everybody knows it hurts to grow up, let me tell you this sack of air. The years go on and, pathetically, you're so much like me**_" it murmurs glaring down on her, the silver orbs shimmering at the golden ones. "_**there's a dirty little secret, behind inner walls" **_there was a silence as they listen closely, the raven haired woman tensing the muscles as it stares down on her.

"_**ending what you started, at least your not as stupid as your friends**_" it mutter's, the tail shifting to glide behind her back to scrape the floor. "_**you might find something in this**_" shifting closer the tail shoves her forwards, staring straight into it's eyes as the vampires ready themselves if it does something. "_**When death approached, unlocked her silent throat**_" pausing she presses up against the beast.

"tell me what you know" she questions in a hurried whisper, the creature wheezes a cackled laugh as she takes a step back. Eyes flashing from side to side across the dead expression, cursing the blasted God but he probably knew nothing more than that. Blistering and rotting the beast starts to disintegrate to nothing, as if it never existed, sighing she shakes her head and turns to her vampiric friend.

"Zetsu, good job on the set up" she smirks, taking out a good five bottles of special batched blood. The plant vampire grinning deviously while taking the precious bounty, he had no interest in the money. Lilenore quiet happily taking four very large metallic boxes, filled to the brim with money and weapons on the other hand.  
"pleasure doing business with you, **m'am**" he grin's using his thumb to remove the last of the blood, she just raises her eyebrow before glancing down at her stained clothes.

"I just got these cleaned…I'll need to go shopping in the southern district" she mumbles, seeming to remember something. "oh, thanks for lending me your explosives. Deidara" she smirks, the bomber giving a happy 'un', at least someone approved of his art.  
"Lil', what was he talking about. The death, thing?" Sybilla enquires helping her into the car, the woman shrugs.  
"I don't know" plainly she glances out the window, seeming rather confused to them passing the mansion. "where are we going?!" she states seeing the building disappearing, the blonde throwing a leaflet at her. "…a holiday? But I don't even have clothes" her eyebrow twitching, Pendragon calling someone.

"clothes ordered" she states bluntly as Lilenore shifts further into her chair, this was awkward as she watches the city moving behind her. This was way too fast for her liking, not even a moments notice before she's thrown into a car.  
Driven off straight from the freaking battle field, apparently they where going to a spa like resort out of town. Where there would be nothing but vampires, they where throwing her back into the frying-pan, straight out of the fire.

"you'll like it, trust me. You need your skin and bones fixed, you're looking too ghoul like now" Pendragon states watching her sigh drearily, pressing her head against the glass to stare out at the roads. The blurry lines a hypnotising sight, shutting and opening her mouth slowly to relieve an unnecessary gulp.  
Halfway on the drive Kakuzu and Pein had swapped positions, keeping an eye on the raven to make sure she didn't die halfway through the journey. His icy orbs following hers as they whisk back and forth, she seemed to be entertained completely by the road. The tanned vampire couldn't look at the lines for every long however, it started giving him a headache.

Trailing back up the humans leg's, starting from her feet, he stops at her stomach. Staring at her ribcage then tracing her neck, back down once more and finally lingering them back to her plain expression. Eye's shut and her breathing pattern calm, this is broken by a small whimper leaving her lips. He seemed to be the only one to pick it up, the other's where too busy yelling and shouting.  
For Kakuzu everything had gone completely quiet, Lilenore seemed to be the only thing in the world right now. No matter how many times he shook this train of thought, it seemed to draw him back to her.

The heartbeat thumping effortlessly through his ears like the beat of a drum, he had never noticed. It strongly boated three pulses then stopped, for a good minute there would be nothing but silence, and then it's three little beats. Seeing the car had seized to move he blinks, everyone around him had also stopped.  
Tobi frozen out-reaching for his ball, as Deidara's fist floats above his head. Sybilla has her head back while her mother has her body hunched, both with their mouthed wide open and teeth showing. Laughing without a sound, Itachi and Kisame arguing over something, to an extent where the weasel is about to bite the shark.

To his surprise Konan and Pein sat at the front, holding hands between the seats, her blushing while the auburn leader seems content in their solace company. Peering at the window, he finds some alarm in Hidan dangling off the edge. Ready to give them all a fright as he hung from the front, the tanned boss turning his eyes back to the sleeping human.

Brown locks covering her face, lips ajar again as her heart flutters it's little beat. Kakuzu's large hand reaches out, at first afraid to touch Lilenore, slowly his claw like hands touch her cheek. Finding surprise in the woman leaning into his touch, it seemed to comfort her short whimpers. What it was she seemed upset by he wasn't sure, growing slightly alarmed when the silver orbs open up.

Her eyelids were like petals, hiding a bumblebee within, that could sting at any moment. Drearily they glance down at his hand, trailing up to him before she vacantly un-buckles the car seat to get up. Moving back awkwardly when the small form get's up to come in front of him, sliding up onto his laps to straddle them.  
Small pale hands on his muscular chest as she shuffles further up, to be right on the base of his hip and thigh's. Gulping when she moves closer to his face, somehow she was now wearing his hood, his eyes widening like saucers when he see's her shirt wasn't even buttoned up properly.

Beaming a tender pink at the bra, with little Akatsuki clouds, a hand pushing his chin up as Lilenore stares into his cold eyes. Her silver orbs covered over with precarious lust, shifting from the contact to her lips moving closer. He hadn't noticed their soft appearance, perky and a petal pink, and yet they always sat at a pout.  
They were now moving, stretching along her face to a flat, ajar movement then back up to a puckered 'u', puckering further to what could only be her saying 'Kakuzu'. and there it was, through the silence and the heartbeat he could hear her voice.

Becoming stronger like a fortress wall around five little houses, 'Kakuzu' is again said in a muffled, echoing whisper as her lips just about brush past his. Gulping back another dry swallow, his throat and mouth where like a parched desert now. ~Kakuzu~ she mumbles softly, the hairs on the back of the miser's neck starting to prick up.  
Tensing every muscle in his body when she suddenly bucks her hip, grinding it roughly against him and making another sheepish whimper. "Kakuzu" she sigh's pleasurably, bucking again to make the vampire grunt, growing curious to find her slowly get off.

Stepping back to sit down, everyone was looking at him now. Different expressions forming from plain, dull ones. Lilenore seeming rather worried as Sybilla seems to be leaning over to say something, along the lines of 'what ever you do, don't move'. His name now buzzing louder than ever, as he start's to reconnect with the real world.

"Kakuzu?! Earth to the fat, fucking miser!!" the albino screeches loudly in his ear, the human unable to remove eye contact with the cold emerald orbs.  
"what's wrong with him?" Pendragon enquires curiously, for some reason he could see them moving, hear them speaking; but he just couldn't get himself to move.  
"I don't know, but I think he's with us somewhat now…" Kisame mutter's, there was a black eye on his face and scratch marks all up his arm. Everyone becoming rather alarmed when Kakuzu bursts into smoke, more of a panicked fluster when, in his place, a small black creature now sits.

Everyone getting out of the car as the human sit's staring at it, the white mask shifting up to stare at her as she peer's back down. Squinting her lip she shuffles to the edge of the seat, a lack of fear in her restless soul. Arms sliding out and her fingertips gently brushing over the sides of the small beast, sitting looking rather lackadaisical, as it just lets her pick it up.

The claws gripping her red cloak as she cradles it gently in her arms, pouting as she strokes it's back gently. Putting on the miser's hood out of amusement that the creature was pooled in just moments before, the funny thing was, it now sat in Kakuzu's cloak. Through the black holes in the mask, where little green orbs, shining like lights up at her.

"this entire night has been nothing but, weird" she sigh's stroking the creature, prodding it's forehead with annoyance. "and you've officially freaked my aunt out, nice job" she smirks down on the creature, it seems to get very irritated by the comment. "hey, what are you? A vampire or a bat thing…oh are you the reason movies always said those things, about your kind?" her eyes curious and inquisitive, the creature doesn't seem very amused however as she gets out of the car.

Apparently they had all left her inside the vehicle to get eaten, while they all went into the large spa resort. "I don't know about you, but I'm going home" she mumbles putting him on the ground. "I have no reason to be around vampires" she sigh's going towards the car, there is a scurry making her stop and look at the black creature.  
Trying to go around him when he holds up the car keys, there is an 'ee-oop' heard before he stows it away again. Lilenore twitching her eyebrow, readying her foot to kick him straight in the rear when there is a cough.

"excuse me" her and the stranger flinching as she turns to stare at a weird man with long red hair. "sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he laughs nervously, the human lighting up to remove her foot from the back end of Kakuzu.  
"that's okay" she smiles glancing him over, he must be a worker at the resort.

"have you got a keeper in the rooms?" he enquires as she blinks, oh great. Control patrol, and she thought this holiday was going to be interesting. He was a rather handsome man, completely mesmerised she had forgot to answer his question. "do you?" he enquires, Kakuzu staring up at them as Lilenore blushes and shakes her head in confusion.

"oh, uh right" she gasps giggling girlishly, the miser seems amazed to see such a reaction. "yes, they went in ahead of me" the redhead nodding before glancing about.  
"no bags, or did they already take them in?" he enquires as Lilenore turns to look stupefied at the car, lumbering bags and cases making her eyebrow twitch.  
"apparently, they've expected me to cart everything in" she groans turning to go towards the car, the man side stepping in front of her.  
"oh, don't worry about the bags. The bellboys take the things in" with the flick of a wrist and a click of the fingers, rather large men stomp out to take the things to her surprise.

"such a beautiful woman, shouldn't have to carry things" he charms making her smile softly, how pleasant, he wasn't rude at least. "come, I'll take you and your pet to your room" nodding she follows him, Kakuzu getting picked up a few steps later when he sits on the ground, how childish.


	9. Satisfying and Comfortable

Pushing past the glass and metal doors Lilenore glances around herself, she had never seen a place that wasn't corroded like this. Everything was clean and immaculate, the lights above her head casting the area in a ray of white brilliance. Even the ground was pristine white, the people walking to and from the doors wearing crisp cut clothes. The slaves around her obviously pinpointed out due to their scatty appearances, compared to everyone around her she looked like an alien.  
More so to the fact that most of them were human males, that same weird look from the mansion being pressed against her. Pushing her hair away she looks down, a sparkling fountain in the centre of the large foyer homing catfish of different sizes. Loosly she holds Kakuzu to her chest, not that the creature seemed to complain.  
"Your rooms are through those doors" the man points out, nodding the ebony haired woman disappears towards it. Her coat that was dripping in blood causing people to turn, the vampires could smell the smouldering scent of gunpowder all over her like a hot rash. Some of which duck away or avoid eye contact with her, some probably recognised her for infamous reasons. Pushing open the door with her sleeve she goes inside, letting the door silently shut at an eased pace.

The first thing to hit her senses was the over-powering smell of blood, her ears picking up the silent footsteps of vampire watching her. They were not normal, weak vampire either, more like lords and ladies. Pressing her head further into the red coat she watches them. A hand in the large pocket by her right side, while she uses her left arm to keep a hold on Kakuzu. From speakers she could hear the melodies of music, long lost singers that were replaced rapidly by vampires music instead. A high symbol that these vampires were not lost to the catatonic lust for blood, they remembered who they were and didn't act on pathetic impulses.  
Lilenore's silver eyes shift from one elegant dress to another shiny business suit, that may have been the case but that did not stop the fact that she did not like vampires. They were just as keen as the vultures outside and in the darkness of the city, when there are zombies there is food.

Pulling out the key card she could sense a disturbance in the force, those preppy rich leeches were somewhat shocked. Why would a human have such a room they probably questioned, it wasn't her room it was for the idiot in her arms however. Opening the door she puts the black stitch-beast down on the marble and carpeted flooring, shoving him in with her foot and throwing the key card in with him. Thoroughly making sure she had chucked the trash out all at once, the woman shuts the door - ignoring the complaining scuttle of the black thing coming towards her again. Twisting her cloak rises and folds, the clank of metal taking the attention of anyone that wasn't gocking already.  
"You're not allowed guns in the hotel, come with me" glaring at the vampire he stops, he was probably used to such an expression from a human.

After a few minutes in the foyer her companions had come out to see what the commotion was, standing in the centre was Lilenore. The man going blue in the face while the other was pale, other vampire muttering and whispering as she puts gun after gun on to the table. Pulling her jacket off she hands it to Sybilla, a thick bullet belt being unclipped and thrown onto the table with a loud clatter. The woman behind the table inching further back in fear, the human un-strapping a Bren-Light Machine gun from her back to put down as well. Sticking hands into her baggy trousers she pulls bullet boxes out for her sniper gun, the blonde vampire beside hers face going numb to the outplay. How many weapons did one woman need? Rolling machine gun ammunition up she puts the rolls on the table, un-cocking and unloading all of her guns one by one.  
Pulling her shirt off she stands in a tank top, tapped all over her arms and chest and back were bombs and handguns. Her favourite one being the one attached to her outer thigh, it was an old Walther p22 but Lilenore had added a fist blade in front. Four rings on the top for her fingers while a thin but strong steel blade is distanced out from it. The boat hull-crescent shaped blade attached at either end of the fist blade, and a thin link in the middle which is curved. Great for blowing your brains out, slitting throats open, or gutting you perfectly.

Putting it down she glares threateningly, if they broke any of her stuff she would kill them personally.  
"Lilz, how many guns do you have?" her vampire friend gasps, contorting her eyebrow and rubbing her forehead when the raven pulls a CZ-75 from her stomach that has a blade attached to the bottom of the barrel. Again another stab-shoot kind of rifle, nothing better than that in her opinion. It meant she was not unarmed at all times, it was safer for her.  
"Well I was fighting a Zombie Lord, what did you expect me to go with?" Lilenore grunts, smacking her last machete onto the table without looking. Blood still stained to the dark silver blade, with a series of cork holes though the middle. "I better get my stuff back" she grumbles, pulling her jacket back on and raising her forehead. Pulling another row of knives seethed into a belt from inside of her coat, she smirks. Putting them down while she makes it clear she was a one-woman army.  
"We'll send it back to the mansion dear" her aunt smiles, twitching the corner of her lips erratically at just how dangerous one human could truly be.  
"Good…" the raven smiles, watching her stuff being carted off in heavy metal boxes to be shipped away.

Following her aunt towards her own bedroom she wasn't surprised that it was right next to her and Sybilla's, they probably sensed the trouble it would cause if she was left alone. Looking around she walks in a towel, carrying more in her arms while the vampire walk completely naked. The disturbing sight making Lilenore groan and look at the ceiling, what made it worse was the fact that none of the guys were concerned. They just walked right on by completely naked themselves, as if it were a normal thing to do. In fact they were giving her the strange glances, at least she had some kind of decency unlike them.  
Laying down on a bed in a large room Pendragon and Sybilla lie to either side of her, a random vampire at either side of the trio. Oiling their hands they begin to massage them, the difficult part being the attempt not to hurt her, they were used to massaging vampires. Running his hands down her back there is a series of cracks, her vertebrae being pushed into place while her tense muscles start to relax. Shutting her eyes Lilenore spaces out, concentrating on the relaxing pressure applied to her aching back.

Laying on the bed for a few hours they had placed hot and smooth black stones on her back, they were apparently highly therapeutic. Falling asleep she wakes up with a soothing sigh, everything around her was numb while her mind drifts past her ears and eyes. Apparently they had left while she was asleep, grunting Lilenore sits up and slips her legs off the bed. Rubbing her eyes while she drops onto the cold ground, the rocks slipping off of her back and bouncing onto the bed. Tightening her white towel the raven haired woman wanders out of the room, almost tripping over a red satin line with a white sign on it. The speakers on the walls whizzing 'better die young' along the corridor, she hadn't heard that song in along time. Slipping passed the barrier the human wanders down the corridor, sheepishly ignoring the vampires as she glances around. Entering her bedroom there was a double bed and a closet, chest-drawers lining the walls while a large window lets the yellow lamplight into the room. Hanging up on a hook was a new shirt and trousers, putting them on she grins happily.

~I was so happy when you smiled, your smile breaks through the clouds of grey. Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep, waiting with patients for the Spring when the flowers will soon bloom again. Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today ~ Lilenore smiles, the vampires would be out partying now. Grinning smuggly the woman pulls out a white hood and black mask, she had pinched it before leaving Kakuzu in his room. He was probably stuck in there with no way of covering his face, unless he wrapped a towel around his head of course. Looking at it she crinkles her brow, thinking about it carefully and then turning to look around the room.  
Pocketing the mask and white hood she steps outside in her infamous long red cloak, striding through the vampires section to knock on Kakuzu's door. Hearing a disgruntled sound she waits, light footsteps coming to the door to peer through the spy-hole. Not that he had to, he could tell it was her little heart beat from the minute she set foot in the corridor. Slowly the door creeks open but no one stands on the other side, unarmed and cautious the woman enters. Holding up the bearing gift from her coat, she looks around expectantly. Something fast shutting the door and grabbing the hood from over her shoulder. Looking up at him the top of her head touches his cloak, her eyebrow raised to how quickly he had covered up on retrieving his prized possession.

"It's not like I haven't seen your face" Lilenore calmly speaks, rolling her silver eyes bluntly while he just grunts. The raven knew Kakuzu had an idea that she was unarmed, and that she had no means of contacting anyone.  
"You have balls coming to my room" the tanned leech utters, watching the human cross her arms weakly.  
"I think I preferred you being a midget" glaring at the pale woman she just grins, she was kidding him on and doing a good job of it every time. Deciding to play his own game a pack of cards are produced from his sleeve, he couldn't be damned with the parties and he hadn't brought any money with him to count. Shaking it in front of her face Lilenore stares at him sceptically, trying to read his eyes and see what trick he was playing.

"Fine…but I have nothing to bet" shrugging he looks her up and down, apparently trying to find something of his own.  
"When I win, you have to give me some of your blood" raising her eyebrow, the pale raven pauses.  
"What makes you so certain you'll win?" sitting down at a table she rests her chin onto her palm, setting her elbow onto the table to watch him shuffle the set.  
"Because I never lose" he mutters, throwing a deck her way and picking up his. Staring at the cards the human twitches her eyebrow, these were old tarot cards.  
"I see why you don't, these aren't cards" holding it to the light her eyes slit, another thing she had spotted. "You've chemically dipped these so you can see what cards I've got…" watching her he grins, she wasn't as stupid as she looked. A lot smarter than any vampire or human he had to put up with anyway, she could see through things and into the distance like a cat at a window.

Shuffling the decks Lilenore lies them flat, the vampire watching her with ticking eyes. Laying them inline she runs her hand through the air slowly, her eyes shut while she swirls her fingers. "Choose a subject; romance, career or friends" blinking he rubs his chin, shrugging and deciding to play along with the strange woman.  
"Career" he replies in a nonchalant manner, watching Lilenore start to concentrate once again. Stopping she crosses her arms, opening her eyes to look at him calmly, her movements waiting for him to choose a card. Pointing at one she picks it up but does not peek, the woman leaning back while he chooses another two cards from the table. Turning the first one to the ceiling she looks at it, the vampire staring at her patiently.

"The body position, basically it's your gut or inner you. Personal history, roots, in other words your background. The card points you towards your past, and how it might affect you" taking it away she holds out another one, his second chosen card being placed to face the ceiling. "The mind position, this is your heart and what it feels and knows. It points to your current problems, and indicates how you feel about yourself now a days" pulling out the last one she reads it over, the vampire now leaning in intently.  
He had become rather interested in this game she was playing, how he was to win it he wasn't sure. "The spirit position, basically it's your imagination and spiritual path. It points out your future, mostly what your conscience and inner wisdom is telling you. It often gives you hints on how to overcome things that are bugging you, and how to turn them around in your favour" scooping back up the spare cards Kakuzu raises his eyebrow, that was it? If he wanted his future read he would go find Hidan, that guy was always on his black list.

"You're not going to do it again?" glancing at him she raises her eyebrow, shaking her head moments later.  
"I don't read my own fortunes, and I doubt you need another reading…" fumbling about she pulls her coat open, the vampire glancing at her new shirt quietly. It was a plain black cotton top but was low cut, her plain black bra showing over the top because of the loose fabric. "Here, you really need proper cards" the woman mumbles, throwing a perfectly crisp set over the table. The packet sliding and hitting off his hand, picking them up he raises his eyebrow.  
The tanned vampire slipping them into his pocket before silence overtakes the room again, Lilenore couldn't but Kakuzu could hear the music vibrating through the walls. His elusive emerald eyes watching the woman stare into space, she looked brighter than usual. It must have been the massage parlours doing, they were good for any moody narcissist.

Sliding out of her chair she heads towards the door, pocketing the tattered tarot cards as she goes. Flicking something at the vampire he catches it, opening his hand to stare questionably at the minuet bottle of red liquid. "Thought you'd be hungry, don't think you'll get any more" she casually speaks, waving one hand back and forth while pocketing her other neatly. Shutting the door behind herself the miser blinks, turning his head to stare back down at the vile. Letting the cork squeak and then pop he lifts his hand up, tilting his head back with the glass held between his thumb and index finger.  
For a moment there is no reaction, but the minute the blood hits the tip of his tongue there is a burst of flavour. Lapping up the entire contents he twitches his right hand against his lap, digging his nails into the trouser fabric while licking his lips slowly. Shutting his eyes and opening them wide, his pupils dilating while his lip twitches. Lilenore had probably made a bad decision giving him her blood, a small drop from before was fine because it wasn't enough to start any kind of craving. However even if the bottle was miniature it still had a large affect on the vampire, his fangs growing out as he bursts up from the chair.

Growling lowly under his breath, he didn't want a small droplet without getting the rest. Prowling the corridor he spots a woman, it wasn't the raven but it would have to do. Appearing behind the brunette he glares, grabbing her mouth so she can't scream when the door is open enough for them to disappear inside. From outside there is a set of short thumps, the loud and helpless banging slowly ceasing until eventually there is silence. Standing up the tanned vampire wipes his bottom lip, sucking on the tip of his finger with a glare. It didn't taste right, his thirst was only slightly quenched but this one was used and abused. Looking down he stares at the lifeless woman, her clothes torn and her pants missing. Kakuzu had drank every drop of her blood leaving nothing but a hollow shell, the veins on her skin imprinted all over her raped form.  
"Wasn't even worth the sex…" he growls, ringing the phone to the room and disappearing from sight quickly. The bounty hunter would have met the same fate if the vampire had gotten to her first, not that the innocent woman would ever know.

At night the vampire ruled the hotel, but by day the werewolf and humans took it over. Everything seemed more lively to the woman now, from the plants hanging in baskets to the people themselves. It wasn't because they were truly alive and had a heartbeat, vampires were the same way, but because Lilenore could see smiles and people laughing. Not many places were filled with humans that were happy, most of them droned on about how horrible life was now.  
Passing by them she looks to a team of medics, they were hoisting out a number of dead bodies from last night. The reason they were smiling was because they didn't get killed, glaring from behind her collar she takes back her first accusation. These people were just as pathetic as the vampire, they were selfishly thankful for other peoples misfortune because it helped them stay alive instead. Grumbling she goes towards the doors, her ears picking up the medics conversation.

"Apparently who ever killed all of these women was the same guy, he had sex with them and then drained them dry…literarily. If you were to drop one of them they would shatter or crack…" one whispers lowly, towing out the last body while tilting his head to Lilenore as he passes by. One vampire took out six or seven humans at once? It must have been one hefty vampire if he needed that much to quench his thirst, there were plenty of fat vampire around that could have done it. Going out into the bright sun Lilenore crosses the pavement, wandering through the car park and turning her head to look up at a sign.  
They had turned an old shopping mall into a spa resort, far enough out of town that the zombie wouldn't come out. Hoisting her bag further up she groans, rubbing her sweating brow while she tries to escape back to town. As usual she used the vampires weakest moment to escape them, the vampire wouldn't burn in the sun they just didn't like it. They were photosensitive and their eyes would burn out from the sunlight, it would be the equivalent of putting a lobster in a pot of hot water. They're fine until it starts to effect them, and then they are squealing from the shell out.

It was also this way because the werewolf weren't going to sit down and let them take over everything, they had already consumed half of the city when they took over the humans. Watching the dry and parched ground under feet Lilenore sighs drearily, letting dust puff up with every heavy tread she takes with her thick black boots. Even though it was starting to get dark she was still miles from town, she should have high-jacked Kakuzu's military president car when she had the chance. Stopping the raven looks about, she could have sworn she heard something moving behind her. Walking straight into something she stumbles back, her head snapping around to peer up at the miser. Through the darkness she could see his elusive green eyes shining through, beaming onto her while she steps around him.

"I'm going home, like I've said I don't want to stay in that hotel" tensing a hand is placed on her shoulder, glancing at his hand Lilenore trails it back to him. "You can't change my mind, 'kuzu'" her lips curling up while he glares, biting back the urge to kick her towards town he snags her back and legs. Lifting her up into his arms in a bridal style fashion while she makes a confused and irritated sound, her legs kicking while she punches him in the chest. "Put me down!" she snaps, watching everything start to blur around them as the miser starts to move quickly. To her surprise he was carrying her towards the city, and then she noticed his expression. He seemed to have had just about enough up to his shoulders of the hotel, it was probably gut wrenching watching money fly out the windows. "There wasn't any need to carry me…" the human mumbles, hiding her blushing cheeks behind the red collar of her cloak.


End file.
